The Secret that is Peter Parker
by tony.stark24
Summary: Exactly how long can Tony keep Peter a secret from the rest of the team that just decided to move back in? And what about the secret everyone but Tony knows?
1. Chapter 1 (fixed)

Friday's were special. Fridays meant Peter was coming. Fridays meant Tony could take a second and breath, a moment to calm down from the stress of the week. Tony loved Fridays, and now that it was 10am on a Friday, Tony finally took that fresh, stress free, breath of air.

If you were to ask Peter Parker where he'd be on a Friday afternoon or night, it wouldn't be with friends or at a party, it would be in Tony Starks lab or on Tony Starks couch watching movies and eating too much pizza. Fridays to Peter meant time to spend with the closest thing he's ever had to a father. Fridays meant a splash of normalcy. Fridays were very important to Peter, and now that it was 10am on a Friday, Peter had a smile on his face and a wish for the next 4 classes to fly by.

(Time skip)

Peter slammed his locker and passively laughed at a joke Ned has said. He was too full of excitement, Happy had just texted him that he left the tower and was on his way.

"So, you're going over right? Are you guys going to work on the suit? What about a stealth mode? Oh, or an invisible mode?" Ned said with a huge smile on his face.

"Ned stop, were probably working on his armor today. We spent all last weekend trying to fix my web shooters from that robbery last week. My suits off limits." Peter said and swung his backpack onto his shoulder.

"I am going to pretend you didn't just passively say _work on his armor._ Do you know how awesome you sound right now? Man, I wish I had your life." Ned said.

Peter raised his eyebrows and looked over at Ned, "Really? You want the 3 cracked ribs and at least once a month concussion I get?"

"Once a month? You said your last one was over summer." A voice said from behind them.

Peter turned, and the color drained out of his face as he caught Happy's disapproving eyes appear from behind his sunglasses.

"Happy please do not tell Mr. Stark. I am begging you." Peter pleaded and elbowed Ned in the side when he started laughing.

"I won't tell Boss anything if you get your butt in that car in less than 20 seconds."

And with that Peter left Ned to stare at Happy.

"Do you have a suit too that no one knows about? Because if you do I totally get it and I totally won't tell anyone, but can you tell me everything about it? Wait does Peter know you have a suit? Probably, sometimes I think…"

Happy turned and left the kid to ramble to no one but himself.

"Did Mr. Stark say what we were doing today? Am I staying for the weekend? Which is totally cool by the way, Aunt May knows about the whole internship thing so if I have to stay for a mission I get it, I can text her. Wait can you text her? Do you even have her number?" Peter said as Happy slid into the driver's seat.

"Jesus kid you're almost as bad as your friend. Don't high schoolers have an off button somewhere?" Happy said annoyed.

"You're just jealous you're not young anymore." Peter smirked and looked out the window.

Happy hummed, "Boss has plans for this weekend."

Peter said nothing but internally sagged, _maybe that means he'll be gone…at least I can get into the lab, he probably has more important things to do anyway…_

The two sat in silence for the rest of the trip to the Tower.

Fridays voice greeted them as Happy pulled into the basement level where Tony kept all of his cars. Peter always complained that he was picked up in SUV's or regular cars when Tony had some of the coolest cars known stocked in this garage.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Hogan and Mr. Parker. Boss is upstairs in the common area." Friday said.

"Fridge is stocked, remember to eat please. Pepper is out of town for the weekend and I am heading south to see family. So, make sure Boss doesn't forget to feed you and make sure he eats as well. Have a good weekend kid." Happy said and drove out of the tunnel and into the city.

Peter walked up to the elevator, "Take me to Mr. Stark please Friday."

"Certainly, Mr. Parker." She answered.

"And please stop calling me that, it's just Peter." Peter sighed

"Ok, just Peter. Arriving in 40 seconds."

The doors opened, and Peter immediately smelled burnt food.

"I told you Mr. Stark, stop trying to make food without me or Pepper here." Peter laughed and entered the kitchen.

Expect it wasn't Tony Stark in the kitchen, it was Steve Rogers. As in Captain America Steve Rogers. Better known as the guy who was supposed to be in hiding, or better known as the guy who slammed his shield into a person Peter considered family.

Steve Rogers was in the kitchen and Tony Stark was nowhere to be found.

"Uh." Peter said dumbfounded.

"Well, hello. Umm and you are?" Steve asked.

"Uh." Peter repeated.

"Are you even allowed up here, Friday who is this? Does Tony know about this?" Steve asked.

Peter shook his head, "Don't call him that."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Don't call him that." Peter repeated.

"Look, son lets take a step back here." Steve said.

"Don't call me son and I don't need to take a step back. What are you doing here?" Peter spat out.

"I live here?" Steve said scrunching his eyebrows.

"There is no way Tony would have allowed you to just walk back into his life after everything you did, no one deserves a second chance after something like that." Peter said, he was clenching his fists so hard his palms hurt from his nails cutting into them.

"I don't know what you think you know, but you need to leave. I know for sure a kid like you isn't allowed to be up here." Steve said and crossed his arms.

"I am the only person who should be allowed up here. After you destroyed Tony I was the one there to put him back together, so I don't know what you think youre doing here. Tony doesn't want you here. He may say hes okay with whatever is going on but I think you and I both know when you scar someone that badly, they don't just bounce back right away." Peter said.

Steve said nothing and stared at the kid, _put Tony back together? Who is this kid?_ He thought.

His thought cycle was cut off by none other than Tony Stark walking into the room. His head was bowed down typing something on his phone.

"Hey kid, Friday said you were here. I was thinking pizza and a movie? I will even let you get that gross pineapple you like so much. You won't believe the week I've had. Also, congrats on your calculus test, I saw the score on your report card…" Tony trailed off and looked up from his phone.

His eyes locked on Steve's, then on Peters.

"Well shit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kid, go downstairs, I'll meet you down there." Tony said.

"I'm not going anywhere, what is going on I have a right to know-"Peter started.

Tony cut him off, "Now."

Peter stopped and stared at Tony then slowly grabbed his bag and made his way to the elevator

Once Peter was gone, Tony turned to Steve, "What are you doing here Rogers."

"Tony, please let me explain…the team, we are sorry we left, I came today to try to mend things between us. We want to move back in, become a family again. I know things kind of fell apart between us and you, but I really think- "

"I'm going to stop you right there Spangles, whatever this is that you're doing isn't necessary. I don't need or want you here anymore. You and the rest of the team left, and I was prepared for It to be for good, so thank you for your concern but I am fine and most certainly do not need a family anymore." Tony said.

"That boy? Is he your family now? Do you have a son you never told us about?" Steve asked and sat down at the island.

"That boy is none of your concern, you need to take yourself and leave though. There is no way I am letting you back into my Tower, especially now." Tony hoped Steve thought it was because of the fight they had and not because he didn't want any of the Avengers anywhere near Peter.

Peter watched Tony fall apart after civil war, and he still stayed. The bond that had grown between the two of them was strong. Peters heart is too big, if the Avengers come in and live with them Peter will see they are good people and he won't want Tony anymore. Tony knew that wasn't true, but he couldn't help but wonder. So, for the time being Steve had to believe It was because of their fight.

"Tony, please. We need to get over this. We are grown adults, not children. Frankly, this is being handled by you as if you were a child. The team wants to come back, we want to be here for you." Steve pleaded.

"If the team wanted to be here for me then where were they when I was breaking apart piece by piece months ago. And better yet, where are they right now Rogers." Tony sneered.

"They are at our current safe house, we thought sending everyone would overwhelm you." Steve reasoned.

"Peter doesn't deserve the pain you and the team will bring, he is too young. Too fragile." Tony mumbled the last part to himself, but Steves super hearing caught it.

"Peter. So, his name is Peter." Steve smiled.

"Wipe that grin off your face Rogers, you won't be near him again any time soon." Tony said.

"It looks good on you." Steve said looked at Tony.

Tony cocked his head, "What?"

"The whole protective parent look, it looks good. Alright, I will leave but I will be back on Monday with the team. What is happening is ridiculous. You need us and we need you. Be expected to hear fully formed apologizes from everyone on Monday. Have fun with Peter today." Steve said and raised from the seat he was in and made his way to the elevator.

Tony sighed loudly and dropped his head into his hand.

 _Do I really need them?_ He thought.

Peter swung down from the ceiling, Steve didn't catch him as he walked directly under Peter. Peter landed on the floor silently and made his way into the kitchen. There he saw Tony with his head in his hands.

"Peter? I know you're there bud." Tony said quietly from his arms.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Peter asked and walked towards the island.

"Huh. So, it took Captain America hurting my feelings for you to finally call me Tony, I am hurt." Tony said with a smile after he lifted his head up from the counter.

"He is a jerk." Peter said angrily.

"I know you heard everything, I don't know how Rogers didn't see you on the ceiling, but your bright red shirt was kind of a giveaway." Tony said.

Peter ignored the comment, "So, they are all coming here on Monday?"

"I imagine it will be Rogers, Nat, Clint, Wanda, and Vision. Thor and Bruce are MIA at the moment. So not, not everyone." Tony answered Peter.

"I can skip school and be here with you." Peter offered.

"Kid, school comes first. I will be fine, anyway I don't want them knowing about you. Its too dangerous." Tony argued.

"I jump off of 100 story buildings and you think me meeting a few superhero's is dangerous. Mr. Stark you're crazy." Peter laughed.

"No, I don't want you there. They don't know you are Spider-Man. Steve thinks you're my son. If they find out about you something really bad can happen and I can't let anything bad happen to you again." Tony said and fiddled with his hands.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Plus, we have the internship alias. No need to worry right now." Peter said.

"I guess you're right. I just didn't want them around you ever." Tony said.

"Don't want me around them? Or you don't want to be around them? I mean he was right, they were your family. If I were you and I had a chance to be with my family again I would do it. Your family doesn't have to be the one you're born into, it can be the one you have made over time." Peter said quietly.

"Pete," Tony sighed and stood up and hugged him, "There were my family, but that family fell apart and I am happy with the one I have right now." Tony said to the boy in his arms.

"Just don't let this chance slip between your fingers, they may never want to come back if you push them away." _Like how you pushed me away in the beginning._ Peter thought.

"I will let them come Monday, we will see what happens then." Tony said and let go of Peter.

They walked over to the couch and Tony asked Friday to start a movie.

Peter thought about Tony's position, and what he would do if he were in his shoes. He never really knew what it was like to be in a family. He knew though that if he were as confused as Tony all he would want it to be assured he was wanted. So, Peter snuggled up to Tony and gave him a big hug before settling in for the movie.

 _I'll make sure he knows I want him no matter what._ Peter thought.

Tony thought about what would happen on Monday, if the whole team came back he felt he would let them back in just because he missed them. But they can't be here with Peter, at the moment Peter means more to him than any of the Avengers. He couldn't lose Peter, Peter in a way is one of the only reasons he is still on this earth. The thought of losing Peter to the Avengers scared him more than anything. Tony's heart started beating too fast and he felt his breaths getting shallower. Then as if Peter just knew something was wrong with him the boy squeezed him and cuddled closer as the opening credits on the movie began.

 _I can't lose him._ Tony thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Tony worked almost all day in the lab on Saturday and Peter headed home Sunday morning after breakfast.

"You sure you can't stay all day?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Stark, I told Ned I would go see him and help with robotics!" Peter laughed as he tugged on his suit.

"Well alright, come give me a hug goodbye and tell Ted I said hello." Tony said.

Peter turned and ran into Tony's arms, "Its Neddd, and goodbye." Peter hugged back tightly.

Tony was internally freaking out, but he couldn't let Peter know. The Avengers was his problem, he didn't need the kid stressing out for him.

Peter stepped back and walked towards the balcony, Friday opened the glass panels and Peter tugged his mask down and turned to face Tony.

"Don't you dare, you know I hate it when you do this- "Tony started but Peter had laughed and fallen gracefully backwards off of the balcony.

"Heart problems, I have heart problems and he knows it and he still does that every single time." Tony mumbled to himself and he walked up the stairs to take a shower.

Peter smiled widely as the wind whipped on his face, swinging through the city was always so exhilarating. He couldn't wait to tell Ned what upgrades they made to the iron man armor yesterday, and that Tony said the stealth mode in his suit sounded like a good idea and next weekend they were going to look into it.

"Karen what time is it?" Peter asked.

"Peter it is 11:32 AM." Karen answered.

"Shoot, I was supposed to be at Neds at 11:30." Peter said, he shot a web and swung swiftly around a building.

He was about 2 blocks away when his neck tingled, and Peter knew something was off. He stopped and perched on the top of a building.

"Karen call Ned." The call went through.

"Dude, you are late. Again. You better have a good story for me to make up for this. My mom even made snacks." Ned said.

"Ned there is something wrong, I don't know what it is but my neck is tingling like crazy. Its that 6thsense thing we called it remember? Whatever that is its going crazy." Peter said.

"Do you see anything?" Ned asked.

"No, nothing. The city is silent today, if anything that's what is weird." Peter shrugged.

"Well, keep an eye out for anything and hurry up!" Ned said and cancelled the call.

Peter assumed it was nothing and continued on his way, the sensation got stronger as he rounded the corner to Neds building. Everything looked completely normal. Peter thought maybe it was Tony that was stressing him out. But it wasn't even Monday, and Mr. Stark promised to call him tomorrow before anyone came over.

Peter jumped onto the window sill of Neds room and tapped twice.

Ned turned and came to open the window when a sharp pain sparked from Peters neck to the tips of his toes.

"Hey man, so get this- "

"Ned, there is something wrong! I have never felt like this before!" Peter yelled and jumped in behind Ned.

"Okay dude, chill out. We will figure this out, did you notice anything off on the way over?" Ned asked.

"No, like I said everything was normal!" Peter said while pacing in the room.

"Alright well you're here now. So, calm down take the suit off and finally help me with this homework." Ned told him.

Peter took a deep breath and hit the spider in the middle of his chest, the suit loosened, and Peter kicked it off and stuck it in his backpack. He turned to Ned and sat down on the floor next to him and started explaining robotics.

Hawkeye sat on the building two away from a little window with a kid sitting in it talking on his phone.

Nat had said she saw Spider-Man cross this path too many times for it to be random, there was a reason he was coming here so often.

Clint repositioned himself, "Nat no one is here, all I see is some teenager on his phone."

"Well then you're not looking close enough, a bystander just saw Spider-Man cross 9thavenue. He's coming, just wait." Nat said into her comm.

Clint sighed and sat down on the edge of the roof, and he was just about to get up and leave when a flash of red and blue caught his eye.

Spider-Man had just rounded the building and landed on the platform outside of that kid's window.

Clint nocked an arrow in his bow and took aim at Spider-Man.

"I got him." He said.

"Don't shoot, we don't have enough evidence yet. If we bring him in dead, we will never get anything. you confirming his position is enough, come back to base." Steve said into his comm.

Clint stood up and make his way towards the staircase.

"Anyone know why Spider-Man would be going to a teenager's house?" Clint asked.

"We need to figure out why Tony brought him to Germany, finding out where he goes and who he is with gets us one step closer to the answer." Steve said.

"Didn't answer my question but whatever, heading back to base now." Clint said and shut off his comm.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony prepared the conference room for the team, he was currently pacing along the floor to ceiling windows. He whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to Peter, "Can't talk. Forgot you're in school, they are coming over soon. I will let you know what happens when they leave."

He set his phone down on the table and stared at it for a solid minute, when the screen never lit up he started pacing back and forth again.

"Boss, the Avengers have just entered the building, arrival estimated in 45 seconds." Friday spoke.

Tony froze and took a deep breath, _here goes nothing_ he thought as a ding was heard from the family room.

Tony strode out and plastered a fake smile across his face. The team exited the elevator and Tony caught Steves eyes, they look confused and Steve was turning his head from side to side.

"No Peter?" Steve asked.

"Peter?" Nat cocked her head and Steve then turned to Tony.

"Conference room anyone?" Tony asked and swiftly turned around and walked towards the hallway. He heard Clint quietly ask Steve who Peter was.

The team entered the room, and everyone took a seat.

"Okay so I think we should start with- "Steve started.

Tony cut him off, "I get to start."

The room turned towards him and Tony then realized the amount of pressure on his shoulders now, they were supposed to be apologizing to him and he just took center stage.

"Um, okay so here is the deal. I don't do feelings or sentimental shit, so I accept whatever half-assed apologizes you have all made for today. What happened in Germany happened. It sucked and I am over it. and when I say I am over it that means no coming to me later and sitting down for a little heart to heart trying to squeeze feelings out of me. I will keep it simple with you all destroyed me. I have finally physically healed, but my brain is fucked because of all of you, I was told you guys would like to come back here, live here, with me. Amend whatever you think is left of us. I don't care for the sentimentalism. You can come back. I will tell you, none of you have my trust back. You don't deserve it, and don't be surprised when I don't go out of my way to come to dinner or "hang out". I have no reason to be around any of you ever again. I am not one to leave people homeless though. So, your old rooms are open." Tony said.

He was greeted with shocked faces and all at once voices were coming at him, Tony held up his hand and the room went silent.

"I have rules though. You all are to stay off of my private floors, my lab is off limits. You may not contact me on Fridays ever, and most likely I will be out of reach all weekend. If you need me for some reason ask Friday, she will let you know if I am available. Also, I have an intern now who may or may not be walking aimlessly around this place. He is not lost I promise you, so don't ask if he needs help. Don't ask him his favorite movie unless you are ready to sit and listen to a Star Wars rant for the next 2 hours. Actually, scratch that. Never talk to him. If you see him hes doing something for me so that would mean you are distracting him." Tony said.

Silence was all he got from them.

"Wow okay, glad that is over. I'm leaving now, see you all around I guess?" Tony asked and quickly left the room.

Tony entered the elevator, "Lab please Fri." he pulled him phone from his pocket and saw that Peter had texted him back.

" _School is boring, need me to come over tonight?"_ it read.

Tony shot a text back, " _I am making spaghetti."_

 _"You could have just said yes ya know?"_ was the response.

Tony smiled and pocketed his phone, he entered the lab and pulled up mark A-20.

Tony stared at the screen and wondered why on earth his kid made a file for an invisible mode on his suit.

"So, you're heading over there tonight for what reason?" Aunt may asked.

"Homework May, I am pretty sure you don't know how to do advanced calculus. Mr. Stark said he would help, I asked earlier today." Peter reasoned shoving his shoes on.

"Peter it is a school night, you shouldn't be going out on a school night." May said.

"I wont be gone long, were doing my homework and eating dinner, I will be back before 10. Promise. I love you but Happy is here and he is not happy at all when he is mad." Peter ran over and kissed his aunt on her cheek before running out of the door.

Peter left his building and crawled up the building wall to get to the roof, his suit was hidden under a Stark Industries jacket Tony had given to him. Peter threw the jacket behind the electrical unit on the roof and took a running start to leap off of the side of the building.

As soon as he jumped, the wind smacked him in the face and he let out a triumph shout of joy. Swinging through the city was one thing but swinging at night was another level of awesome. The lights moved so fast as he swung he felt he was on a rollercoaster. The tower was a beacon of light. Peter swung and landed on a roof to take another running start and dive bomb off of the building.

One of his favorite things to do was see how close he could get to the sidewalk before whipping a web out to catch himself. One-time Tony watched him do it from the suits recording feature and Peter was told that "Heart attacks don't look good on someone when they die from it."

Peter smiled at the memory and jumped up to another building. Soon he was crawling up the side of the tower to the all familiar balcony.

Peter shot two webs at the last second and catapulted himself up the side of the building and jumped onto the platform.

Knocking quietly on the widow, Peter saw Tony stirring what looks like a big pot of pasta on the stove.

Friday opened the window and Peter quietly crawled up towards the ceiling towards the kitchen. He was right above Tony and had released his hand ready to jump scare Tony when Tony spoke up.

"Pete, this didn't work the last time you tried. What made you think it would work this time?" he said.

Peter frowned and jumped down from the ceiling, "Way to ruin the fun." He mumbled and walked over to the island to set his backpack down. He released the suit and revealed a pair of grey joggers with a nerdy science shirt that said "Cations are always _paw_ sitive".

Tony served up a huge plate of noodles with sauce on them for Peter and then started to make his own.

"Sooooo are we going to talk about it or beat around the bush until May tells me I have to come home." Peter asked while wrapped noodles around his fork.

"There isn't much to say, they are staying here." Tony said casually.

Peter dropped his fork on his plate, "What!" He yelled, "I thought we agreed on no Avengers, as in Avengers bad, go away Avengers!"

"I know, and I was going to say that. Then we were all in the same room again and I thought about what you said, and you were right. I shouldn't pass up this chance. But I made it clear to them that you and this floor were off limits, so hopefully they will stay away and any interactions are on my terms." Tony said.

Peter nodded along and took a while to answer.

"So I take it this means I can't ask for their autographs?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to pretend I'm not offended that you have never asked for my autograph." Tony said and looked at Peter.

Peter giggled and ate more pasta.

"Think of these more as new neighbors we never have to talk to, okay?" Tony told Peter.

"Do you think they will find out about Spider-Man?" Peter questioned.

"I would let them kid, I promise." Tony assured.

Peter hummed and continued eating.

Tony kept staring at him, Peter turned to him and cocked his head sideways, "Can I help you?" Peter asked.

"Should I be worried you want an invisible mode?" Tony smirked as Peters face turned beat red.

The team sat in silence for a good 20 minutes after Tony left the room.

"I didn't know what to expect but that wasn't it." Clint said.

"Peter, is that the intern? Steve how did you know a Peter?" Natasha asked.

"When I came here Friday Peter was here, I ran into him. Tony never said he was an intern though. They look like father son. Peters got a mop of curls on his head and a pair of brown eyes that are identical to Tony's. I even asked if it was his son. Come to think of it Tony never explicitly said yes or no as an answer." Steve explained.

"How old did he look?" Wanda asked.

"Young, maybe 15? He is in school, he had a backpack on when I met him." Steve said.

"Maybe I wasn't the only one hiding kids from you guys." Clint said standing up.

"I say we don't make Tony any madder at us, let him keep this secret for a little bit. Anyway, we are tracking Spider-Man. Not whoever this Peter is." Vision said.

"Nat did you get any info on who the kid was in that apartment?" Steve asked.

"Ned Leeds, goes to Midtown School of Science and Technology." She said.

"Any reason you aren't talking to this kid any time soon?" Clint said.

"He is in high school. School goes until 3." Natasha said starring Clint down.

"Head over to the apartment today when school is out, maybe this will lead us somewhere finally." Steve said and got up and left the room.

Clint was in bed that night when he heard a loud thud come from the windows lining the east side of his room.

He jumped up and ran over to look up just in time to see a blur of what looked like red and blue shoot up towards the penthouse, the floor Tony said was off limits.

"What are you up to Stark?"


	5. Chapter 5

Clint corned Tony in the kitchen a few days later, "Hey Tony." He said casually.

"I told you Barton, I am off limits. I am just here for coffee." Tony said while refiling his travel mug.

"Which exactly why I am going to make this quick." Clint said.

"Make what quick?" Tony asked.

"The discussion of Spider-Man." Clint answered.

Tony paused and turned to look at Clint, his heart started beating a hair faster.

"What about Spider-Man…?" Tony asked.

"Do you work on his gear, or work with him? Where did he scamper off to after Germany?" Clint asked.

"Since when do you care about Spider-Man? What did he get a few good rounds in on you in Germany, someone a little jealous?" Tony asked hoping that would mask his panic.

Why does Clint want to know about Peter, what does he have to gain from this? Does Peter know anything about this?

"I wouldn't say I care too much about him specifically…" Clint drew on and got up from his seat.

Tony turned around and almost ran face first into Clint, "Umm…" Tony stammered.

"I just need you to tell me if you are helping him out ya know?" Clint asked.

"None of your business Birdbrain, and if I were you I'd stop asking too many questions around here. You are going to make Cap nervous." Tony answered and promptly left the room.

Tony entered the elevator and took a deep breath. _What just happened?_ He thought _._ Tony decided he needed to tell Peter to stop coming to the Tower in his suit, Clint would only be that nosy if he saw something out of place. Peter in his suit crawling up the side of the building may seem out of place to some.

Clint sat down on the sofa, "Tony was useless, if anything defensive. Something is up with him."

Nat huffed and took a sip of her tea. Steve put down the book he was reading, "Nat did you talk to that kid?"

"Nothing useful out of him, I scared him shitless and he just babbled about how much he wanted an autograph and couldn't wait to tell his friend about me. I don't think he even registered me asking about Spider-Man." Nat said.

Steve turned and looked out of the window, "I just need to know what is going on, I want Tony to trust us and want us back into his life. If he is helping Spider-Man and has let this Peter kid in his life, he is still capable of trusting and helping people. Doesn't he see we need and want him back?" Steve asked.

"You cant force this, he trusts Peter because Peter has never left. Same with Spider-Man, he probably hasn't left Tony's side since the battle. Tony is probably upgrading his gear constantly, just like he used to do for us." Wanda said from the kitchen.

"Wanda!" Clint suddenly said.

"What? Do you not agree with me?" She asked.

"No no I do, its just you! You are the key in all of this. You can get into Peters mind and see if they are working on Spider-Man's stuff over the weekends when he comes here. Tony will see It coming but Peter would never." Clint said.

"No, I am not doing that," Wanda said firmly, "I am above that and haven't done it in months. That is an invasion of privacy, none of you liked it why should some kid be forced into it?"

"Wanda. This may be our only chance. Please, don't you want our family to go back to the way it was?" Steve said looking at her.

Wanda turned to Vision, "Vis you cant agree with this, right? You think this is wrong too?" She pleaded.

"It is true I do not find it the best possible way to obtain the information we need but it is suitable for the time being. We are not getting anywhere at the moment, this is better than nothing." He said to her.

"This is our choice, it is not all on you. Wanda, you said yourself you would do anything for family right?" Steve said to her.

Wanda scanned the room and nodded her head slightly, but one thought ran through her head, _Doesn't the boy deserve a choice too?_

The team nagged on Tony for the rest of the week to get him and Peter to join them for dinner Saturday night. Tony finally agreed when Peter gave him the puppy dog eyes. He knew the kid secretly wanted to ask every question under the moon to them.

It was now Saturday afternoon and Peter and he were just finishing up in the lab. Peter had a biology project that was due on Monday and Tony suggested they turn it into an engineering project as well. It was a mechanical arm that they had coded nerves into, so the wearer would have minimal sensation whenever something touched their arm.

Tony asked Steve to make spaghetti in celebration to them finishing their project, it was Peters favorite meal and Tony insisted that Steve made the best sauce.

Tony was warming up to the Avengers slowly, they had breakfast yesterday and no fights broke out, he even found out that Clints family had left him and moved away. Nat had learned a new language in their time apart, and Steve explained that Bucky was in Wakanda with T'Challa. Tony found himself surprisingly relaxing around them. But then Friday announced Peters arrival, he forgot that Peter had a half day of school and was here early. Tony excused himself and spent the rest of the day tinkering with Peter in the lab.

Tony explained to Peter how the morning went, and he saw Peter relax slightly and Peter told Tony he was relieved things were getting better because, "I want all of their autographs still, and Ned will never believe that I got to meet all of them." Peter then went on to say that Natasha visited Ned randomly after school one day. Tony scrunched his eyebrows and told himself to remember to ask her about that.

Jump to Steve calling them up for dinner, Peter left the lab so quickly Tony did a double take.

 _Those Avengers better not steal my boy's attention all night._ Tony thought climbing the stairs.

He walked into a sight he will never forget, Peter was basically jumping up and down next to Steve who was pouring sauce into a bowl. Tony could hear the jumbled words pouring out of Peters mouth.

"Alright kid, stop interrogating the poor man and go sit down." Tony laughed.

The team settled in at the dining table and Tony brought up his glass, "I just want to say that this maybe was a good idea to let you guys back in. I have missed this, and Steve? Thank you for making dinner." They are clicked glasses and began to talk about their weeks.

"So, Peter. Tell us about school, Tony said you are in robotics and engineering courses?" Steve asked.

Tony quirked up at Steve's interest in Peter and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Clint had nodded to Wanda.

"Oh, school is school I guess. I have some good friends there. And yeah, robotics is one of my favorites…" Peter stopped for a minute.

He had a sharp pain in the back of his neck, the kind he got when he was on his way to Ned's. He winced at the memory, he didn't want to ruin dinner because of a stupid sense in the back of his head. Tony noticed his discomfort.

"You good bud?" He asked, Peter nodded.

"Yeah no I am good, just lost my train of thought for a second." Peter responded and jumped back into a story about one of his class experiments going wrong.

Tony looked at Peter with worry sketched on his face, Peter wouldn't lie to him, so he shrugged and tried his best to brush it off. Except two minutes later Peter got a strange look on his face.

Clint was in the middle of a story and everyone was laughing, even Wanda had a smile on her face. Tony turned to look at Peter and noticed he was oddly silent. His food was almost all gone, and Tony looked down at his own plate. He had a good amount left but Peter looked so uncomfortable. Tony got up and grabbed his and Peters plate.

The team looked over to him, "Sorry guys, Pete and I have a project downstairs that should be ready now. Thank you for dinner, we will see you around." Tony said and nodded his head towards the door while looking at Peter.

Peter got up and looked over to Steve, "It was really good, thank you so much." He said.

Steve quietly said, "No problem." And watched the two leave the room.

Tony lead Peter to the penthouse and walked them over to the couch, Peter had a vacant look on his face.

Tony gently grabbed Peters chin and made him look at Tony. Peter blinked and seemed to clear his thoughts when all the sudden he just broke down. Big fat tears poured out of his eyes, Tony tugged him into a hug.

"Hey, hey, Pete? Breath for me. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Tony asked and started petting his hair.

Peter clung to Tony and hiccupped through his tears. Tony realized he wasn't going to get an answer out of him and just held him close for a while.

About 10 minutes later Peter finally calmed down and took a deep breath.

"You up for talking yet?" Tony asked quietly.

"I don't know what happened. Maybe it was the fact I was at a family dinner for the first time that I can remember, I don't know but it was like watching a movie." Peter said with confusion in his voice.

"A movie? What are you talking about bud?" Tony asked.

"It was liked I watched Ben die again, and me swinging through New York again, all alone. I was so alone that night, I couldn't go home to May, so I swung around all night. I was in so much pain. He was gone, and it was my fault. I don't know why I saw it again tonight." Peter said.

Tony whipped a stray tear off of Peters face and looked out of the window in front of him, "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable tonight, I didn't realize it would bring up memories like that. I am so sorry Peter."

"It isn't your fault, I am okay too. Like you said, they are just memories and I'm healing. Tonight, wasn't your fault. Just me and my stupid brains fault." Peter giggled and sat back into Tony's arms.

"Well if you ever feel you are alone, always remember you have me." Tony said and tugged Peter closer to his body.

"I know." Peter said quietly into his chest.

Tony sat there, with the boy who meant the world to him in his arms and watched the New York night life come to life.

"It just hurts." Peter said, "Missing them hurts." His parents, his uncle. All gone.

"I know, years will go by Peter and the pain will be the same. Some days will be better than others, but it will still hurt." Tony told him.

Peter felt more tears run down his face. He was about to say something when something he had never heard come out of Tony.

 _"Deep into the night with the moonlight as my guide…"_

Tony was…

" _On the night you disappeared, I wish I had seen it clear…But a strange light in the sky was shining right into my eyes…"_

Tony was _singing_ to Peter. Peter leaned into him and payed attention to the lyrics.

" _There was no one else in sight, just the endless frozen pines…but I wonder all they know cause they don't die and they don't grow…"_

Tony continued on and then got really quiet with his singing.

" _I will be waiting for you on the other side of the frozen pines…I'm gonna find a way through there's another life beyond the line…"_

Peter looked up at Tony. Tony gaze was locked on the window, so Peter looked out to the window.

They stayed like that for a long time, Peter started to doze off when he heard Tony quietly speak.

"I will always be here waiting for you. There is another side Peter, after the pain there is a good life. Trust me."

Peter fell asleep just like that, in Tony's arms and assured that he will make it through his parents and uncles death, some day.


	6. Chapter 6

The team continued on with dinner and no body brought up Tony and Peter leaving until the dishes were being put away and the table cleared. Steve stopped Clint and Natasha from leaving the kitchen.

"Stop, we have to talk." He said.

"What is the point, they know. At least Tony knows, he wouldn't have taken Peter so abruptly if he didn't know." Natasha said.

"That wasn't why," Wanda said quietly. She was standing over the dining room table looking into the pan she was holding, "Did you even think for a second to ask me why they left, or better yet what I saw? You all are so fast to jump to your conclusions."

The room was silent, everyone was carefully watching Wanda.

Wanda walked over to the island and set the pan down, "That boy has been through unimaginable pain, and I made him relive it tonight. You were all so blinded by your ambitions you never thought to address the consequences of your actions. He didn't deserve the pain brought upon him tonight, and it was all of your fault. Every single one of you."

"Wanda…" Vision started.

"No, you said so yourself, right? Do anything for family right?" she sneered at him.

"Wanda, what did you see?" Steve asked.

She scoffed, "None of you deserve to know. I will never do that again and you will never use me like that again. Find another way to determine if Tony is helping Spider-Man but you leave that boy out of it."

Wanda left the room and she heard Steve smack the pan he was holding down onto the counter.

"Hey, Pete?" Tony nudged the boy currently laying on his lap.

Peter stirred but made no action to open his eyes.

"C'mon bud, get up. Peppers coming home today." Tony smiled, the boy began to fully wake up. Pepper had been in Japan all week dealing with Stark Industries business and Peter had missed her on his last visit. She was only here for the day before flying out to California.

Tony caught his brown eyes and smiled when the boy let out a big yawn and stretched his limbs.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yes, so get up and let's get some food in you. She should be here in an hour or so, her flight landed this morning." Tony said and patted Peters head.

Peter stood up and made his way over to the private kitchen on their floor, "Did I really sleep on that couch all night? And you did too?"

Tony laughed, "Yes we both crashed, well deserved I believe. Now, you go grab a quick shower I can smell you from all the way over here."

Peter rolled his eyes but slid off the barstool and headed towards his bedroom down the hall.

Tony heard the water turn on and the elevator ding, Pepper was early.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She asked.

Tony rounded the corner and saw Pepper removing her heels and shaking off her jacket.

"Well someone is a little early, wanna help with breakfast?" Tony asked and greeted her with a hug.

"Ever since I found out you actually can cook, and it took till Peter coming over to show it I will never cook again." Pepper said with a smile.

"That kid, let me tell you." Tony said while rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of that kid, where is he?" Pepper asked.

"Shower, you should have seen the mop of curls on his head this morning." Tony laughed.

Pepper smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee, "I wish I could stay longer. Hey, I heard the Avengers are moved back in? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was handling it." Tony answered.

"Hiding with Peter in the penthouse does not seem like handling it Tony."

"Hey, we weren't hiding, we actually enjoyed a dinner with them last night. Pete can back me up on that." Tony assured her.

"Peter was okay with that? More surprisingly you were okay with that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think things are turning around for us. Peter seemed comfortable with them for a while and I was okay for the most part. They have changed, I no longer see these people that want to ruin my life. They said they want me back in their "family" whatever that consists of. I told them I needed time and I don't want Pete around them very much. I do not care how many times they say sorry, there is a chance something could happen to Peter, and I will not allow it." Tony said.

"That's good, Peter is lucky to have you. You are lucky to have him as well." Pepper said with a smile, she took a sip of her coffee and set it down on the counter just in time for a mass to hit her back.

A pair of arms were wrapped around her middle and she smiled, only Peter was allowed to do that.

"Hi Peter." Pepper laughed and turned around to get a proper hug from the boy.

His hair smelled like fresh berries and she got the tiniest hint of Tony's old cologne he wore when she first met him. Of course Tony gave Peter his old cologne. He was also in one of Tony's old MIT sweatshirts with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hi Pep." Peter said with a smile on his face.

"You staying around for long?" she asked the boy.

"Umm I think until this afternoon? I kinda told May I wouldn't spend the night again…" Peter said sheepishly.

"That's quite alright, I am glad you and Tony are so busy these days. Keeps you and him out of trouble." Pepper said.

Tony shouted out a "Hey!" from the stove but didn't say anything more.

The three of them ate breakfast peacefully and Pepper finally broke the news, "I cant stay for long, I better get going. There is a storm over the west side of the country right now. My flight got moved."

The boys at the table groaned, "You just got here Pep, seriously?" Tony whined.

"Tony, I run your entire company, that means being there for meetings and press events." She laughed and took her plate to the sink.

She came around the table and gave each boy a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck with finals Pete." And "Bye Tony, I will call you later tonight."

The boys watched her leave and sat in silence for a while, Tony shifted and broke the silence.

"You okay after last night, I didn't ask you this morning when we woke up."

Peter looked up from his plate, "I am okay, I don't know what really happened."

"Sometimes it just hits, and you endure it and become a better person the next day. It happens to the best of us." Tony smiled and took his and Peters plate.

Peter stood up and went to retrieve his backpack, "I should head out too. May is probably worried."

"Still on for Friday?" Tony asked.

"Always!" Peter said with a big grin on his face.

Peter ran up and gave Tony a quick hug and left for the elevator, "No webs?" Tony asked.

Peter tilted his head, "Not in the mood today for some reason, that sixth sense thing I have is telling me to stay out of the skies today."

"You call weirdo, see you later Pete."

Peter walked into the elevator and pressed the button, "Bye Mr.S- _Tony._ "


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night Peter sat on his window sill, his mask lay on his lap. The city was normal, flashing lights and backed up cars. May had gone to bed about an hour ago and Peter had said goodnight to Mr. Stark a couple minutes ago.

Peter had put on his suit with full intentions of going out on patrol tonight, he has been on edge about going out ever since the incident at Neds. Peter took a deep breath, everything was normal. So, why was his stomach in a knot and his Spidey sense going crazy every time he thought of leaping off of the window sill?

Peter put his mask on with force and huffed out a sigh, _this is stupid, nothing is wrong, stop being stupid. People need you tonight._ He thought to himself. Peter clenched his fist and threw himself off of the window sill.

Karen greeted him, "Good evening, Peter. There are reports of two robberies tonight, police and authorities are already at one. Others are enroute to the second."

"Well, let's beat them there then." Peter said and swung around the corner of a building.

Clint was messing around on his computer trying to figure out Spider-Mans path. He had been MIA for a while and while Steve didn't question it, Clint was too curious.

He was midway through old YouTube clips when an alert came up on the screen. Spider-Man was out on the town tonight. One of his rogue cameras caught him swinging around a building off of 7thstreet.

Clint called up Nat, "We got him, he's on the way to 10thstreet by now. Want to go out?"

Nat replied with yes and 20 minutes later they were suited up on and following Spider-Man's path.

Peter arrived on the neighboring roof and watched three men in black ski masks stuff bundles of cash into black duffle bags.

 _Could it get anymore cliché?_ Peter thought to himself and jumped down in front of the bank.

He walked up to the door and silently pulled one open. He crawled up along the adjacent wall and stuck to the ceiling until he was right over the robbers. How nobody saw him crawling was beyond Peter.

"Uhh guys? Black ski masks are so overrated, I heard the Avengers masks are way more up to speed with the youngsters." Peter said and backflipped off the ceiling.

He landed right in front of one guy and with a swift elbow blow to the man's shoulder had him on the ground. Peter webbed his hand to the ground and turned to the other two.

One now had a gun pointed at Peter.

"Alright now, we do not need guns to settle this, c'mon put it down dude." Peter said.

The guy didn't listen and instead pulled the trigger. Peters world slowed as he danced around bullets while walking towards the guy. Peter saw the guys eyes widen behind his mask.

"What? Didn't think I could do that did you?" Peter asked.

He shot a web that stuck to the gun and whipped it behind him, the gun clattered to the ground.

Peter shot two webs that blinded the man and lead him to the ground. His hands pawed at his eyes and tried to tear the webbing apart. Peter turned to face the third and felt a sharp sting along his side.

The third man had attempted to stab him in the side, luckily all he did was graze Peters side.

Peter turned and was about to shoot a web at the third man when his Spidey sense went off a millisecond before a force slammed into the back of his head. Apparently webbing the guys hand to the ground was a fruitless effort when he had a knife on him.

 _Gotta talk to Tony about webbing that can withstand knives._

Peter fell to the ground and watched as his vision when in and out. He thought he heard snickers from the robbers and a guy say, "Didn't think I could do that did you?"

Peter groaned and attempted to rise from the ground, a foot slammed into his back and pushed him back down into the ground. Peter struggled and placed both hands on the ground and pushed his weight up as if he were doing a push-up.

"What the hell?" The guy said as his body weight was lifted off the ground along with Peter.

Peter swung his back leg out and knocked the guy to the ground, as he fell Peter webbed his body to the ground. He let out a shaky breath, two were down. Peter shook his head to clear the black spots from his vision. Expect when his vision finally cleared that's when he saw the third man had gotten a hold of the gun. Peter heard blind shots go off around him.

With a grimace of a smile Peter stuttered out, "You missed."

The guy had two bags strung on his shoulders and he smirked at Peter, "Did I?"

Peter scrunched his eye brows and started to run towards the man when his world tilted dangerously to the left, _how hard did he hit me?_

Peter fell to his knees and grabbed his head, whatever happened to his head caused his senses to be dialed up to 11. He could smell every scent tenfold and his suit felt like barbed wire rubbing against his skin.

Peter shook his head and stood up on shaky legs, only to have hard concrete slam him back onto the ground, _the building, he shot the walls, so the building would collapse._

The guy had left Peter and two of his own guys to the mercy of a falling building. Peter saw this building from afar, it was at least 20 floors. All of them could die if they didn't move and didn't move quickly.

Peter got to his feet and reached out to grab the man that was dumped next to him. He dragged him out into the street. Peter entered the building and noticed chunks of cement had started to build on the far side of the foyer.

Peter spotted the other man with webs still over his eyes, Peter called out to him.

"Dude, follow my voice! We have to get out of here!" Peter screamed to him.

"What? I cant see, this is your fault! Im going to die and it will be your fault!" The man cried.

Peters breath caught in his throat and he felt tears sting his eyes, "Come on man, please. I am trying to help. I don't want anyone to die. Follow my voice!"

The man turned towards Peter and started walking, the building was coming down fast. Peter grumbled angrily and ran towards the man. He got behind him and started pushing. Debris followed in their path and were getting closer to Peters ankles with every step.

They finally reached the door and Peter shoved him one last time and fell to his knees from the effort. The building finally collapsed, with Peter three feet from the door.

Clint and Natasha got to the scene and watched as the building fell to shambles.

"Damn, this was just a robbery?" Clint asked as they walked towards the building.

"Do you hear that?" Natasha asked.

Clint paused and turned his ear towards the building, and there it was. A faint yelling, the words were incomprehensible, but they were there.

"Maybe they need help? Was the building occupied?" Cint asked and began to job towards the building.

"It's almost 11pm, any workers or janitors have gone home already." Natasha said.

They arrived and saw two men outside of the building, one was unconscious on the ground and another was blindly crawling around screaming for help.

"Help! Someone, he is still in there! Help! Anybody!" He yelled.

Natasha leaned down next to the man and noticed the webs covering his eyes.

"Spider-Man must have left, is another one of your guys still in there?" Natasha asked the man.

"Spider-Man? No not my guy, he is! Spider-Man is in there. If that's even his name." The guy answered.

"Oh, shit." Natasha said and left the man on the ground. Her and Clint approached the building.

The glass from the front doors was shattered on the ground, huge blocks of cement lay in the foyer and some pieces had broken out into the street. What made the two pause was the red and blue little hand sticking out from under two gigantic cement blocks.

The climbed around the blocks and Natasha leaned down and felt for a pulse, "Its there but shallow." She told Clint.

"Can we move this?" Clint asked and tested to see if the cement would budge.

It didn't move an inch.

"Maybe Cap can lift it." Nat said.

"We don't have time, if we wait any longer he will die." Clint told her.

"Can I help?" The blind guy asked from the gound, he had crawled over to their voices.

Nat turned to him and took her knife out and cut the webbing in his eyes away.

"Please, let me help. He saved my life." The man pleaded.

"If you two can shift it just enough I can carefully drag him out, he's positioned perfectly in-between the two. He may not even be stuck, just unconscious." Natasha said.

The two men got on either side of the first cement block and pushed with all their might. The block shifted a couple inches, Natasha wasted no time. She gently grasped Spider-Mans wrist and pulled slowly.

His body slowly slid out from under the blocks, "Keep going guys, only a little bit more. I don't want to move him too fast."

She finally got him out all the way.

They laid him on the ground and Clint went for the mask, "Don't." Natasha told him.

"Nat, we have to see if he's breathing. I am pretty sure this guy would rather live than keep his identify a secret." Clint told her.

Clint reached down and carefully pulled the mask free. Natasha gasped, and Clint shook his head.

Laying there in front of them was none other than Tony's intern, or better known as Peter Parker.

"Kid, no." Clint whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony was sleeping for the first time in two days when Friday woke him up.

"Sir, there is a distress signal coming from Karen."

Tony's eyes shot open, "What? What kind?"

"Unknown, she sent in the signal with the location of Spider-Man's suit." Friday answered.

Tony left his bed and called his suit to him, he walked out to the platform and jumps off, heading in the direction of Peter.

Tony was flying through the city when he saw a dust cloud form where Peter was supposed to be, "Kid, what did you do?"

When he arrived, he saw Nat and Clint on the ground next to someone, Tony couldn't tell because it was so dark.

Tony tapped into their comms, "Nat? Clint? What is going on, why are you here?"

Clint turned to find Tony flying towards them, he was about to speak as soon as Tony landed.

But Tony made eye contact with who was on the ground and let out a choking noise, "Peter." He ran towards the boy and checked for a pulse.

He turned sharply and looked at Clint, "What did you do? What happened?"

Clint through his hands up, "Nothing, if anything you should be thanking us, we got him out of that collapsed building."

 _No no no, not Peter. Anyone but Peter, he didn't deserve this. He promised he would call if he needed help. Why didn't he call?_ Tony's thoughts went haywire and he crouched down by the kid's head.

The kids face was pale, and Tony saw blood slowly pooling around the back of his head. The suit covered most of his body so Tony had no idea what injuries the suit was hiding.

Tony cradled Peters head in his lap, "Di-Did you call someone? Anyone? H-he can't go to a regular ho-hospital. He has to go to the tower when this happens." Tony choked out.

"We called Helen, we were trying to come up with a plan on how to move him, he might have a spinal injury, we don't know. The building fell fast." Natasha said.

"You mean you saw the building collapse and knew he was in there and DID NOTHING?" Tony said, "He could die, and you two watched. What kind of heroes are you?" Tony rasped out.

"Tony c'mon, that's not the whole story." Clint interjected.

"He means the world to me; couldn't you see that? Why didn't you help him?" Tony asked quietly.

The two didn't answer, Tony's faceplate fell back into place, Tony asked Friday to check for spinal injuries.

"None detected, he is safe to move boss."

Tony scooped the boy up and left the two of them there, Peters mask lay limp on the ground.

Tony sped home, Peters vitals were displayed on the screen and they weren't looking good. He met Helen Cho at the door of the medical wing they had set up in the Tower. Helen ordered him to lay Peter on the bed and step back.

Tony's suit retreated from his body, "Friday, enable Black Out protocol."

The glass windows that looked into the room from the hallway went black and Tony heard the doors lock click into place.

"Broken ribs for sure, he has a big gash on the back of his head, so a concussion wouldn't be a shock. Hes lucky no spinal injuries. Other than that, just a ton of scratches and bruising. He is very very lucky, building collapsing on people usually ends a different way." Helen told Tony while stitching up Peters head.

"The blood, why was there so much blood. It was pooling on the ground." Tony asked her.

"It was a head wound, those bleed like crazy. Tony you know that." Helen cocked her head at Tony.

Tony started pacing and biting his nails, "This feels different, he gets hurt a lot. He comes here and sleeps it off. It is basically a routine. Why does this time feel so much worse?" Tony asked.

"Maybe your relationship with him is growing? You two are getting pretty close. It is understandable that the closer you get the harder it will be to see someone get hurt. I am sure this goes both ways." Helen said.

Tony had a flashback to when he got shot in the arm while fighting these aliens a few months ago, Peter never left his side. The kid even crawled into his hospital bed and slept next to him.

Tony took a deep breath, "Nothing serious though?" he gestured to Peter.

"No, let him sleep and tell him to go easy on the ribs. The concussion is something we will have to watch but other than that he is okay, he will heal and be back out there in no time." Helen through her gloves away and the door opened for her as she left the room.

Tony paced the room a few times before walking over to Peters bed, he brushed the kids curls back and kept his hand on his head, "Kid you've got to stop scaring me like this." Peter shifted slightly in his sleep and seemed to push his head more into Tony's hand.

Tony dragged the chair in the room over to the side of the bed and continued to brush his fingers through Peters hair. His suit was shredded from Helen cutting it away to stich up the gashes lingering across his whole body.

"Well looks like we have a project to start when you wake up." Tony told the child.

Peter of course never responded but Tony knew he would be slightly excited, despite the reasoning.

Tony took a breath, "Clint and Natasha know now. That you are Spider-Man. They took your mask off to make sure you were still breathing Pete. They thought you were dead, but yet they watched as that building fell with you in it. They watched and did nothing. You aren't seeing them for a while."

Peter sniffed in his sleep and started to toss and turn, "Hey, hey I didn't mean to get you worked up over it. They won't tell anyone, I won't let them." Tony assured the boy.

He kept squirming in his sleep, Tony huffed out a breath, "This worked before… maybe it will again."

Tony started to sing softly, _"_ _Dodo, L'Enfant do, L'enfant dormira bien vite…"_

Peters movements stopped, Tony's mouth turned up into a little grin.

" _Dodo, L'enfant do, L'Enfant domira bientot…"_

Tony brushed his curls back.

" _Une poule blanche, Est la dans la grange, Qui va faire un petit coco, pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo."_

Peters breath slowed and became much deeper.

" _Tout le monde est sage, dans le voisinage, l lest l'heure d;aller dormir, le sommeil va beintot venir."_

Tony finished the lullaby and watched as his child peacefully slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony stayed with Peter until Helen came back in a few hours later.

"He will probably stay asleep most of the day, why don't you go up and eat something."

Tony scrubbed his hand down his face and got up from his seat, he was about to ask if she wouldn't mind staying with Peter, but Helen beat him to it.

"Yes, I will stay with him." She said right as Tony's mouth opened.

"Call me if anything changes, I won't be gone long." Tony told her and left the room.

Tony entered the common kitchen; the penthouse was too far away from Peter for his liking. He rounded the corner and opened the fridge. He pulled out supplies to make two sandwiches', _Peter will probably be hungry when he wakes up._ Tony thought to himself.

He turned to the island and dropped all of the stuff on the counter, a cough interrupted his thoughts. Clint and Natasha were seated at the island both drinking coffee. Tony glared at them and began to pack up the stuff, he could easily make the sandwiches' back in Peters room.

"Tony, please don't leave. Can we talk?" Clint asked.

"There is nothing to talk about, I assume you two will keep this all a secret. You may have lost your common sense back there, but I hope you've found it by now." Tony said.

"You brought him to Germany, we fought him. Steve almost killed him." Natasha said.

"You think I don't know that? You think I didn't notice when all the screens in my hud went red when Rogers dropped that aircraft hangar on him?" Tony said with a snarl.

"You still brought him, you brought a child." Clint said.

"Tony do you ever think? He has his whole life ahead of him and you dragged him into this. He doesn't deserve this line of work, a kid his age should be hanging out with friends and watching movies. Not being a superhero every night. God, do you ever think?" Natasha questioned him.

Tony slammed the contents in his arms down on the counter.

"You two need to shut the hell up before I throw you out of this goddamn Tower myself. Peter was doing this act way before I ever met him. He was doing it in fucking sweatshirt and sweatpants. He wasn't given the choice of where he is now, he has been through hell and back. I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to. So I made him a suit, better protection and a way to ask for help, even though I knew he would never ask it made me feel better. He was in way over his head one time and I tried to take away the suit. All that did was get him more hurt. Don't say I don't think because all I do every day is fucking think about him. His safety, his well-being, his grades, his success. All of it, 24/7. I have almost lost him way too many times, all I can do at this point is try my best to keep him safe. So, keep your fucking mouths shut about him and get both of your noses out of his and mine goddamn business." Tony stared them down and waited to see their reactions.

He got a swift nod from Clint and a narrowing of the eyes from Natasha.

Tony grabbed the stuff again and left the room, but not before turning towards the two one last time.

"He's fine by the way, thanks for asking."

Tony walked back into Peters room with two made sandwiches', he went up to the penthouse and grabbed his old sweatshirt he knows Peters love. Too bad the kid was still asleep.

"He look good still?" Tony asked Helen.

"Yes, he is all well. I need to get going, I will check in tomorrow. If he gets up let him know he can walk slowly, no pulling stitches out. And no showering until those stitches come out. Goodbye Tony."

Tony held the door open for her and walked towards the bed after she left.

"Brought you a sandwich for when you wake up and your favorite sweatshirt bud." Tony told the sleeping boy.

He settled into the vacant chair and began to scroll through emails Pepper was bugging him about.

About three hours later Peter _finally_ begins to stir.

"You waking up finally?" Tony asked the boy and got up from his chair.

Peter shifted and blinked his eyes a few times, "Bright" he murmured.

"Friday, lights." The lights dimmed significantly.

Peter let out and sigh and fully opened his eyes and looked at Tony, "Hi." He said.

"Well hello there, how to you feel?" Tony asked brushed a hand across his forehead.

"Not gonna lie, feels like I got a building dropped on me again." Peter tried to chuckle but his ribs protested, he groaned at the feeling.

"Yup, few of those are broken, you are on strict bed rest. I called May, you're staying here for a few days. Time to heal and all." Tony told him.

"Movies?" Peter asked.

"Yes, movies." Peter gave him a toothy grin.

"Head?" Peter asked.

"Concussed, your senses okay?" Tony asked.

"No, too much. Everything needs to be turned down a notch." Peter answered.

Tony smirked at the boy, "Friday, ineitate Spidey Overload protocol."

The room suddenly went silent, no air vents on and somehow the scent of antiseptic and bleached sheets disappeared.

"How…" Peter trailed off and looked up to Tony.

"Thought about it in a dream I had, I remember you got overwhelmed at school one day and I wanted to make sure you never felt that way here. I want here to be safe for you." Tony told him.

"This is amazing, even your voice doesn't hurt." Peter smiled and leaned back into the pillows.

"My voice hurts regularly?" Tony said shocked.

"Nah, you're just annoying ya know?" Peter said.

"Haha very funny kid. Eat your sandwich." Tony slid the wrapped up sandwich to the boy.

"My suit is shredded, what happened exactly?" Peter asked.

"I don't know the full story, I was hoping you could help fill me in. I do know that Clint and Natasha found you and took your mask off. They got there before I could." Tony conveniently left out the fact that those two were there the entire time.

Peter choked on his bite, "They know?!"

"They wont say anything, I made sure of it. Don't worry too much." Tony said.

"Well, I guess it was going to happen sooner or later. At least the whole team doesn't know." Peter sighed and continued eating.

"How did things turn so quickly?" Tony asked.

"Gun, don't usually have to deal with guns anymore. It's usually scrapped alien tech no human knows how to use correctly. He shot out the supports and the building went down. Got two guys out though." Peter said.

"I saw them when I got there, you did good. No one died, and the only major injuries were on you." Told put his hand on Peters shoulder gently.

"Can we watch a movie?" Peter asked quietly.

"Of course." Tony brought up Star Wars and sat back down in his chair.

About 5 minutes in Tony notices Peter was uncharacteristically quiet, he turned and saw Peter was wringing his hands together and gently picking at the skin around his thumb. He only did that when he was nervous, or had a question he wanted to ask but was too nervous to ask it.

Tony was about to open his mouth and ask if everything was okay when Peter spoke, "Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah bud? Everything okay? Are you in pain?" Tony asked.

"No, no I am okay. I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what Pete?" Tony asked after the kid had trailed off and said nothing.

"Never mind, its stupid." Peter said. His body language told Tony though that he wanted something else.

"It's not stupid, I get it. Move over." Tony told the boy and raised himself from his seat.

Him and Helen made the hospital bed in Peters room big enough for two because he got this way every time he was hurt. May called it his octopus stage, apparently, he got this way but 10x worse whenever he was sick.

Peter moved over slightly, and Tony climbed into bed with him. With a little maneuvering they settled back in with Peters head on Tony's chest and Tony's arm wrapped around him and now playing with his curls.

Tony felt his shirt dampen where Peters head lay, "Aw, Kid. Its alright, its over."

"I know but I was so scared." Peter said, he kept his tears silent.

"I know, I know." Tony said and let Peter cling to him until he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter healed up in about a week and he finally built up the courage to ask Tony the question that had been bugging him since he got back to his penthouse bedroom.

"Hey Tony?" Peter asked, they were in the lab working on the Spider-Man suit.

Tony's hands stilled, "Yeah kid?"

"Why haven't I seen the Avengers lately? Are they mad at me for something?" Peter asked.

Tony turned his chair around and rolled over to Peters desk they had made.

"No, no never. They would never be mad at you. Why would you think that?" Tony asked.

Peter fiddled with his hands in his lap, "Well, Natasha and Clint never came around to see if I was okay. You said they were there, when it happened. I don't know, if it was the other way around I would want to make sure they were okay ya know? I guess I sound crazy."

"No, you don't sound crazy. They…they stayed away and still are keeping their distance because of me. I asked them to." Tony answered.

Peter looked up at him, "You-you asked them? To stay away from me? Why what did I do wrong? Im sorry if I did something, I'll try harder next time." Peter babbled on.

"No, it wasn't you. You were _never_ and will never be the problem Pete. It was them, they were and are the problem. They I guess are respecting my wishes for once and staying away." Tony told him.

"I'm confused. What did they do if it wasn't me? Also, why Natasha and Clint haven't gone crazy with questions about me after finding out the ya know…secret…" Peter asked.

"I told them it was none of their business and to keep their noses out of your past trying to figure it out. I-I am not happy with them, let's leave it at that." Tony said.

"Well, can I do anything to help make you more happy with them?" Peter asked smiling at Tony.

"Jesus kid you are too fragile and kind for this world, what am I going to do with you?" Tony laughed and shook his hands on top of Peters hair.

"What! Im serious!" Peter shouted and quickly tried to fix his hair.

"Just leave it be Pete, maybe they'll come around and apologize and I might change my mind about you being around them." Tony said and went back to working on Peters AI system, Karen.

Peter sat angrily at his desk, May had left for a week-long trip with her girlfriends and Pepper was gone in Tokyo again this week. Mr. Stark was in a board meeting and it was Saturday afternoon.

 _Who works on a Saturday? This is stupid, why won't Tony let me see the Avengers or why can't they see me? What happened that he isn't telling me?_ Peter thought.

"Friday, where are the Avengers?" Peter asked.

"In the training room, today team training is scheduled from 12-4." Friday replied.

 _Well if Tony isn't here he will never know about this._ Peter thought and got up from his desk.

He walked down the hallway and got into the elevator heading towards the gym, the doors opened, and Peter jumped on the ceiling, so no one would see him. He can't let them know he is here or they might tell Tony, that was the last thing he needed right now.

Peter continued crawling and Friday silently opened the glass door that lead to the training room. Peter continued on until he saw Steve lifting weights, Natasha and Clint in the boxing ring and Wanda and Vision walking around the track.

Peter tilted his head and tried to listen to their conversation.

"Nat quit going easy on me!" Clint yelled out.

"I don't want to shatter your ego when you find out how easily you can be beat by a woman." Natasha replied.

Clint smirked and they attacked each other, _this is so boring._ Peter thought.

He stayed and watched and listened for another 30 minute and he was about to call it quits when Steve, Wanda, and Vision left to go make food. Clint and Natasha looked around and walked closer to each other.

"Did you find anything out?" Clint asked.

"Nope, his parents died when he was little and his uncle died about a year ago. He lives with his Aunt, that's all that is on his record. Tony must have known I'd go looking." Natasha said to Clint.

"You're lying, you found more." Clint stared at her.

"I know how it happened." She smirked.

"How what happened?" Clint asked.

"The way and reason he is Spider-Man, and I know why Tony cares so much for this kid." Natasha said.

"Well how did it happen?" Clint asked.

"A spider bite, easy as that. Kid went on a field trip to Oscorp and must have picked up one of the radioactive spiders in their tanks. But that wasn't the interesting part." She said.

Clint crossed his arms.

"There is no record of Richard Parker siring a child, none. It either was erased in the system or Richard never had a kid." Natasha smirked at Clint's shocked face.

"You don't think…" Clint trailed off while staring at her.

"I don't think, I know. Mary Fitzpatrick was seen at Tony Starks Gala for Biomedical Engineering in November, Peter Parker was born the following August. Her and Richard were seeing each other at the time and sporadically got married 4 months after the Gala. Either Richard knew and tried to cover up the issue by getting married or Mary never told him it wasn't his kid." Natasha finished.

"Tony has a kid…a kid…" Clint trailed off.

Peter was stunned, gripping the ceiling with all his might and was internally freaking out. Tony Stark…Tony Stark was his…dad? Peter felt his eyes sting with on-coming tears. He crawled backwards until he hit the glass door, a resonating thump went throughout the room.

Peter slapped a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Did you hear that?" he heard Clint ask Natasha.

"Nope, I am going to take a shower. I'll meet you upstairs for food, don't tell the team anything." Natasha told him and Peter heard the doors on the other side of the gym slide open then close.

Friday had opened the door behind him and Peter quickly backed up along the celing until he was safely in the elevator.

He collapsed to the floor and brought his knees into his chest, he could feel his chest tighten and his breaths became much more ragged. Tears stung his eyes.

"Peter, you are in the beginning signs of an anxiety attack. If you do not calm down I am forced to contact Boss about your state." Friday said as the elevator rose up to the penthouse.

"I am fine, I'm fine. Don't- don't call anyone. I am good." Peter gasped out.

He wanted his bed… and silence. But he had something he needed to do first.

The elevator opened, and Peter crawled out and stood up. On wobbly legs he made his way to his room and pulled out his phone.

He dialed Aunt May's phone number. The tears in his eyes began to fall.

She picked up on the third ring, "Hello Peter? Are you okay dear? Tony said he'd be out of his meeting by 5." She said.

Peter stood there frozen.

"Peter? You there?" He heard his Aunt ask.

"Did you know?" He rasped out.

"What? Peter are you crying? What is wrong?"

"Did. You. Know?" Peter asked again.

"Did I know what sweetheart?" She asked.

"That Tony is- that he's-did you know he is my dad?" Peter whispered the last word.

The phone was silent for some time.

"Aunt May?" Peter whispered.

"Yes, yes I knew."

Peter fell to his knees and a sob came out of him. His phone fell from his hand and he sat there in the dark and cried. Cried for the father he thought was his and now is dead and for the dad he now apparently has that has missed out on Peters entire life. Peter could hear his Aunts voice in the phone. He picked up the phone and threw it at the glass window in front of him.

It shattered upon impact.

Peter cried until he heard Fridays voice fill his room, "Boss is on his way up from the lobby."

Peter whipped his head to his bedroom door and angrily rubbed at his tear stained cheeks.

He stood up and faced the door, ready to see his…father?

Tony knocked on the door and he heard him speak, "Hey kid you won't believe what happened today. This guy from California wanted to…" Tony trailed off for when he opened Peters bedroom door the room was empty.

The window was open and no Peter to be found. Tony walked to the window and noticed the smashed phone laying on the ground.

Tony picked it up and walked up to the window sill and looked out into the city. He saw the tail end of Peter as he swung around the corner of a building.

"Kid?" Tony asked into the New York night.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony left the building and went off in his suit to go find Peter. He searched New York for hours. No sign of the boy anywhere, Tony thought of calling May to ask if she had heard from Peter, but Peter's phone was smashed so he had no way of contacting her. Tony was at a lost, he veered to the right and made his way back to the Tower.

Whatever was bugging the boy must be serious because whenever Peter does this he doesn't stray too far from the Tower because he usually wants to be found.

It's his strange way of asking for help and comfort without admitting he just want it in the first place. Tony sighed when he dropped onto the platform of the penthouse.

He'll come around, he'll be back. Tony told himself.

—

Peter swung through the city until he found a rooftop that was covered with a 2-level greenhouse. He dropped down and started walking through the various plants.

Tony was his dad. How was he supposed to look at him the same ever again? Did Tony even know? His mom, from what he remembered, was too kind to keep something like that from his fat-Richard.

And Aunt May knew. She knew and never told Peter. He was old enough to know, he deserved to know. He's been around Tony for almost a year now, why didn't May tell him?

All of those school events where kids were surrounded by parents and Peter was alone because May could get out of work...all the academic awards he's won with no one cheering him on in the stands...

When Uncle Ben died Peter accepted he would never have that father figure in his life. He was obviously bad luck seeing as both potential fathers had died during his time with them.

Peter didn't deserve Tony, if they ever crossed that line into father and son Tony is going to die. It's what happens. The people Peter cares too much about end up dying. Every. Single. Time.

He wasn't going to tell Tony, he couldn't. As long as Clint and Natasha don't say anything Tony will never hear that he has a son.

Peter sat on the rooftop and a was curled under a table in the green house when he heard Tony fly over, he wrapped his hands around his knees and buried his face. Evening hearing him gave him anxiety. What will happen now, will anything be the same? Tony knows Peter too well, he will know something is up.

Peter stayed like that for another hour and decided he should probably get home, it was getting late and Tony was probably worried sick. He picked himself off the ground and swung off of the building.

When Peter got to the penthouse he noticed the tv was turned on but muted, Tony was sleeping on the couch and there was take out on the counter with Peters name on it. Peter walked in and tried to be as quiet as possible. He put the food in the fridge and curled up next to Tony on the couch.

 _This is my dad, I am sitting next to my biological dad._ Peter thought to himself. He felt his eyes sting with tears and quickly shoved his face into Tony's side. This caused the man to stir and open his eyes.

"Pete?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded but didn't remove his head, he didn't know if he was crying and he didn't want Tony to see him if he was.

"Too much?" Tony asked. That was their code word for whenever Peter has a sensory overload.

Peter felt pathetic, he was fine. Physically his senses were fine, mentally he would be fine, but he couldn't let Tony know how he felt. So, Peter nodded and tried his best to not feel too guilty.

"Friday, you know what to do." Tony said and started to comb his fingers through Peters hair.

"That's why you ran off wasn't it? You know going out into one of the loudest cities on this planet probably didn't help your currently situation, right?" Tony whispered to the boy.

Peter let out a tiny giggle and smiled into Tony's side.

"Ah, I made you smile. Means it can't be too bad right?" Tony said.

Peter stayed silent and took in the dark room and his comfortable position.

Tony didn't comment on his lack of verbal responses, it was normal for Peter to not talk if he was having a sensory overload.

"Try to sleep, I won't leave you, I promise." Tony said and leaned more into the couch.

And Peter did, he fell asleep to his father's steady heartbeat, feeling guiltier than ever.

The next day Peter tried his best to act natural, he laughed at Tony's jokes and told stories about his friends and school. The only time Peter freaked was when they were in the lab and Friday announced that May Parker was calling.

Tony looked at Peter with question in his eye, "What did you do Underroos?"

Peter gulped and stared at Tony as May's voice rang through the room.

"Tony? You there?" She asked.

"Yes May, how can I help you on this fine day?" Tony asked with a smile.

"What? You are okay? Peter is okay?" She asked with confusion lacing her voice.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't we be?" Tony asked back.

"Well… Peter seemed so distraught last night, he was so angry I would have thought you'd take it harder than him honestly." May said.

"Me? What? I mean yeah it was rough at the beginning, but we took a breather and worked through it, I wasn't overwhelmed or anything." Tony said.

Peters heart was rapidly beating, Tony and May were talking about opposite things and they didn't even know.

"Well…alright then. I am truly sorry I never spoke of this before, I didn't mean to let you deal with this alone…that wasn't my intention. Maybe Peter should stay with you a little bit longer. I know I get back tomorrow but I think this will be good for the two of you." May said.

"Ah…okay? That's fine with me, Pete? You good with that?"

Peters head whipped up and he slightly nodded his head, what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't say no…

May and Tony said their goodbyes and Tony turned to Peter, the look of puzzlement was on his face.

"Does she really think I am uncapable of handling you during an overload? How rude, I am awesome at it."

Peter nervously giggled and turned away from Tony before Tony could read far into his expression and mood.

This was going to be a long few days.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days went by fine, Peter refused to bring up anything about the whole Father thing and Tony never asked what was bugging Peter, but it was obvious something was. Tony had an idea it was not about the Avengers. Peter insisted they stay in the penthouse and just watch movies and eat junk food, which they did but Tony was still confused as to why Peter just wasn't… _Peter._

When Peter was packing up to go home he questioned the boy again, "You sure you are okay? Your Aunt seemed concerned more than usual…that overload wasn't like extremely heightened compared to the other ones was it?"

"No," Peter started, "She was probably like that because…her voice hurt my ears so much I threw my phone and then my strength got out of hand and I ruined my phone and never called her back. She had a good reason to be worried more than usual I guess…"

"Well, alright. You grabbed your new phone, right? I set it on your nightstand, and it is the strength of Roger's, so you shouldn't be able to break it." Tony said.

"Yeah yeah I got it, thank you again…for that." Peter said and gripped his backpack strap.

"No webs today?" Tony asked.

"Nah, it's getting cold. This city can hopefully go the week without me, the new suit it amazing but the cold still just sucks." Peter explained.

"I am sure it will be fine, Happy is downstairs. Give me a hug and get outta here. Tell May I say hello." Tony said wrapping the boy up into a hug.

Ever since Tony started having panic attacks they hug when each other get separated, just as a reminded that one of them is leaving but they will always be there for one another.

Peter squeezed him back, "Always, I'll see you Friday!"

Tony waved at the boy as the elevator doors shut, after Peter was gone he felt the need to go have a talk with a certain duo downstairs.

Peter walked into the garage and spotted the black car Happy usually drives him home in parked near the exit of the garage, which was odd. Happy usually parked it right next to the elevator so Peter didn't have to walk in the cold for too long. Tony almost yelled his ear off once when Peter's lips had turned blue from walking from the car into the building.

Peter guessed it wasn't that cold and he could easily walk and suck it up. On the way over his neck tingled slightly. Peter assumed it was because of the cold. If a person knew they can't thermoregulate they probably wouldn't purposefully walk into freezing temperatures. Peter shook his head to get rid of the feeling and approached the car door.

He opened it and sat down in the back seat pulling out his new phone.

"Happy look! Mr. Stark gave me this new phone because mine broke all the sudden…okay maybe not all the sudden, it was me but that's besides the…" Peter trailed off when he noticed Happy hadn't turned around to greet him or tell him to shut up.

"Happy?" Peter asked and went to tap the man's shoulder, when he did Happy slouched awkwardly to the right and fell against the center console.

"Happy!" Peter yelled and moved to help the man when a sharp sensation rang through his head seconds before a needle plunged into his neck.

Peters vison swam, and he reached out to balance himself on the seat in front of him. Whatever was now in his bloodstream was making the world slow and blackness was creeping into the corners of Peters vision.

Peter reached for his phone to hit the panic button installed in the hidden lock screen, but his vison was too blurry.

"I'll take that if you don't mind." A voice from the third row said.

"N-no, do-don't, I need t-to, no do-don't…" Peter reached out his hand to grab his phone back and he made eye contact with the man in the third row. He was wearing black head to toe but Peter couldn't get a good read on his face because he was seeing three of the man.

"Sleep Spider, it's okay." The man said.

"No, I need- you can't-no…" Peter trailed off, his vison was getting darker by the second.

The man spoke into a comm situated in his ear, "Bring a driver out, we are ready to leave."

Peter made a move to reach for the door handle and a big black clad arm stopped him and pushed him down onto the seat.

"I said sleep Spider, don't make me ask again." The man said.

Peter would have protested if the blackness didn't overcome his vison.

Tony made his way to the Avengers floor and walked with a purpose into their living room. Steve and Vison were cooking something in the kitchen with Wanda reading a magazine at the island. Clint and Natasha were seated on the couch watching TV.

"Natasha, Clint? A word please?" Tony asked from the entrance of the room.

"Tony? What are you doing here? Where have you been actually?" Steve asked from the kitchen.

"I'd like a word with these two if you all don't mind. Also, as I said before I don't not need to let you all know what I am doing. If I don't want to be around you I don't have to be. Simple as that." Tony said.

"Tony, you were so close to us last week…it felt like old times, how about you stay and talk with Clint and Nat but stay for dinner? Come on Tony, what happened." Steve asked.

"Not your concern Steve, I don't want to stay either I just want to talk." Tony said.

"We will talk, If you stay." Natasha said.

 _This is for Peter, for Peter, you are doing this for Peters sake._

"Fine." Tony gritted out.

Tony awkwardly placed himself on the edge of the chair adjacent to the sofa, Clint raised a brow at him.

"Well, get it out." Clint said.

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned into the two, he doubted Steve couldn't hear them with his super hearing.

"You didn't say anything about…you know what…did you?" Tony asked.

"Ah…no. You made it very clear to not speak of it. Also, do you really think that low of us that we would tattle the second you were out of ear shot." Clint said raising out of his seat a little.

"I have good reason to assume Barton, don't start with me." Tony said.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

Tony rubbed a hand down his face, "Peter…is acting off so to say. He seemed normal a few days ago but all the sudden he got fidgety and weird. He looks at me differently now too. Something is off and I am making sure you two didn't go and run your mouths and give my kid a shit ton of unnecessary anxiety." Tony said leaned forward from his seat.

"Your kid?" Nat asked him.

Tony waved his hand, "No, not like that…you know what I mean." His gestured with his hands and then ran them through his hair.

"We didn't say anything, we won't either. Tell Peter to relax a little and that we aren't the terrible people you put us out to be." Natasha said.

Tony glared at them and rose from his seat, he turned to the kitchen, "Thanks for the invite but no, I am not staying."

Tony left the room without hearing a response from anyone.

Once Tony left Natasha looked over to Clint, Clint raised his hands.

"I didn't say anything!" Clint said.

"I am not saying you did, I think Peter found out by himself on this one." Natasha said, and she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Found out what?" Steve asked carrying a pot to the dining room table.

Clint shared a look with Natasha, "What did you guys do?" Wanda asked walking slowly to the duo.

"Nothing anyone in this room can't do themselves." Natasha said defensively.

Wanda's eyes flared red for a half second after looking at Clint.

"Hey! Wanda stop, you said yourself you weren't going to do that anymore, what the hell?!" Clint yelled at her.

"You didn't…" She whispered.

"What is going on?" Steve asked.

"They know." Vision said from the kitchen.

"What?" Natasha and Clint said at the same time.

"They know about Peter being Starks son." Vison said simply.

"WHAT." Steve said and stared at the occupants of the room.

"Vision, how did you know?" Clint asked.

"I have memories of JARVIS, dreams almost, data flows in and out like watching a river. Peters face came up months before any of us met him. When we did meet him, I did some digging to reach JARVIS, there I found a file on Peter Benjamin Parker. But the file said no known father, and yet it had a picture of a family of three attached to it. With a man and woman holding a toddler with bright brown eyes and unruly curls." Vision explained.

The room was silent listening to him speak.

"I did some more digging and found out about a Gala with a woman names Mary…the rest of the pieces of the puzzle just fit together. The man in that photo was either not that boy's father or was unaware that child was not his." Vision finished.

"Peter is…Tony's son?" Steve asked dazed.

Clint and Natasha nodded.

"Does he…" Steve started.

"No." Wanda answered for him.

"And no one in this room is allowed to tell him." Clint said.

"We think Peter knows now. Nat and I were talking about it in the training room the other day and now Peter is acting weird around Tony." Natasha said.

Steve went to speak when an alarm went off in the building.

"Code black initiated, all units respond." Friday stated.

"Friday? What is going on?" Steve asked. The team had taken a defensive stance.

"The panic button on Peter Parkers cell phone has been activated." Friday answered.

The team raced to the elevator, "Where is Tony?" Steve asked.

"Boss is currently in the elevator going to the garage level of the building." Friday answered.

She took them down to the garage and when the elevator opened all they say was Tony pacing back and forth along the garage floor.

"Tony? What is going on?" Clint asked.

"There is nothing here, the car is gone. The car is supposed to be gone though, he was going home. Happy is taking him home right now. Maybe it malfunctioned? No, nothing of mine malfunctions. He didn't walk, did he? It is too cold, he knows that." Tony seemed as if he didn't even hear them.

Steve walked up to the man and grabbed his shoulders. He didn't let Tony's flinch go unnoticed.

"Tony. Tony, look at me. What is going on?" Steve asked.

Tony made eye contact with the man, "The car is gone, the car is supposed to be gone but the button was activated. Why was the button activated? Peter is going home, but the button went off. Friday can't find him or the car. They are gone?" Tony asked and got a vacant look in his eyes.

Natasha called over from the corner of the garage, the team walked over and there Happy was…propped up against the wall and passed out.

Clint laid him down and called for medical assistance.

Tony slowly backed away from the group.

"Tony?" Natasha asked.

"Someone took him. Happy is here and Peter is not. Someone took Peter." Tony said as he sank to his knees.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter woke to the smell of iron filling his nose, he tried to open his eyes but could only squint. Wherever they put him was insanely bright. And it did not feel too good combined with his throbbing headache.

Peter looked around the room through silted eyes and noticed every wall was white and that he was currently sitting, tied up, in some kind of iron cage. They had put him in a cage.

Peters breath hitched when his super hearing picked up footsteps just outside the door, he held his breath until the footsteps faded. He needed to evaluate his options and ways to get out of this place. Tony taught him what to do in situations like this, Peter tried his best to keep his breaths steady and anxiety at bay.

 _I pressed the button, I swear I pressed the button. Tony knows, Friday had to have told Tony._

Peter kept racking his brain over whether he pressed that button, all of his memories were blurry and thinking about things made his head hurt even more.

 _I'm not alone. I am not alone, Tony knows. I. Am. Not. Alone._

Peter repeated this to himself until he picked up footsteps again, this time they slowed in front of the door and soon enough Peter saw the doorknob turning.

Two men walked in, both dressed head-to-toe in black. One carried what looked like a file in his hand. Peter cocked his head at the two.

"Glad to see you are awake now, we were getting worried you had been given too much of the drug we synthesized for you." The man not holding the file said.

Peter continued to stare down the men.

 _"Don't let them know you are scared, don't even let them know you aren't scared. Stay stoic._ Don't _reveal anything they can use against you." Tony said._

"What? Nothing to say little Spider? Yes, I said Spider. We know about your little secret boy. Although, we weren't prepared for a teenager to be the one under the mask. That was new." The man said.

They both took a seat at a table placed in front of the cage Peter was in.

One set down and opened up the file.

"Peter Parker, just your average high schooler. Good grades, involved in extracurriculars. I am assuming that doesn't include swinging around the city now does it?"

Peter clenched his teeth but refused to show emotion.

"Nothing to say? How about the fact you spend over half of your free time in Stark Tower? Or that you have been seen out and about with said Stark. You two are close?" He asked,

Peter stayed silent.

"Listen, we will make this easy for you. We don't care about Spider Man, what we _do_ care about is the fact the Avengers are back in the Tower, we want to know things. Their strengths, weaknesses, schedules, everything. You are the key to this puzzle. Those Avengers should have never been pardoned. Families were destroyed because of them." The man said while lazily flipping through the file in front of him.

"Intern." Peter said.

The two men looked at him.

Peter continued, "I am an intern for Mr. Stark, I do things in the lab. I get coffee, run some numbers, occasionally I help out with equations."

 _"Tell them the truth but lie. The best lies always contain some of the truth. Make them think, think until they can no longer distinguish the truth from a lie. They will threaten but it will most likely be empty promises." Tony would say._

The one man scoffed, "If you're not going to talk we have ways of making you talk."

 _Empty threats._

Peter looked up at them and smiled, "Yeah, sure you do."

The man smiled back, "We have biochemists here that know about you, how you work, your powers, we've studied you. We know how you were built, and now we know how to tear you apart."

Peter tried his best to not show his fear, but it took the smile falling off his face to satisfy the men in front of him. He pulled at his shackles and noticed his wrists were already rubbed raw.

"You fought in your sleep, impressive honestly." The man said.

"I don't know anything." Peter whispered while looking down.

He was telling the truth too. Tony had kept him from the Avengers, he hadn't seen them in weeks. He had no idea their routines or plans. Peter truly did not know anything for these men.

"Don't lie to us!" one man said and slammed his hands down on the table, Peter flinched slightly.

"I'm not, I swear." Peter said.

"Talking obviously won't work, get the guards in here. Have him taken to the lab. This is a waste of my time." the man packed up the file and started to walk out of the room.

"You're going to wished you had talked kid." The other man said.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears that had started to build from falling.

 _I'm not alone. I am not alone, Tony knows. I. Am. Not. Alone._

Peter continued to repeat that as three men walked in and dragged him out of that cage and down a white hallway into a sterile looking lab with a table in the middle and a bright light shining down on said table.

"Tony you can't just run off in your suit and search all of New York, we need a plan." Steve said from the head seat of the conference table.

Tony glared at him and slowly sat back down in his seat.

They had been reviewing security tapes and trying to brainstorm who would have incentive to take Peter. Tony had a gut feeling It was because of his powers but the Avengers don't know that he is Spider-Man, so Tony kept feeding in intern ideas and Stark Industries plans that Peter knew about.

"I am getting close to leaving Rogers, sitting here and thinking is not helping Peter." Tony said.

"Happy doesn't remember anything and somehow Fridays camera were taken down…" Natasha said.

"Great security you've got Stark." Clint said.

Tony glared at Clint and was about to speak when Steve stopped him, "Guys. Not know, Peter needs us."

"Peter doesn't need anyone in this room but me." Tony sneered.

"You are not doing this alone, you could get yourself killed and then what? Who will Peter have then?" Wanda said.

Tony stayed silent.

They decided to contact outside help and search New York before declaring Peter had been taken out of town. Every person they contacted searched their area, still no sign of Peter.

Steve suggested going to Nick Fury, Tony turned that idea down.

"Too many people know about Peter now, I don't need Fury sticking his nose in the kid's business." Tony told him.

It had been three days now. Peter was still gone, and Tony had yet to sleep.

Pepper had been home for two of the three days and was trying her best to get him to sleep, but Tony claimed he wouldn't do anything until Peter was found.

A day ago, they found the car Peter was taken in abandoned in New Jersey, Tony flew out and searched a 30-mile radius from the cars placement and found no houses, underground facilities, or anything.

The kid had vanished off the face of the earth.

Until two days later when an envelope was delivered to the Avengers common floor and labeled with one single word, "Revenge."

Tony took it to the lab and opened it in a secure area in case there was a bomb or toxins laced within the envelope. What the envelope contained will haunt Tony for years.

It was a letter with a picture attached to it, a picture of Peter. He was strapped to a metal table with cuts and bruises littering his entire body. Straps held down his wrists and ankles and Tony could tell the areas of skin around the strap were rubbed raw. The kids face was relaxed, he seemed to be sleeping almost. The part that scared Tony the most was the amount of red all over his skin, it didn't look like he was bleeding, but his skin was covered in blood.

The letter read,

 _This boy is loyal, but this boy is weak. He stopped healing yesterday and still won't give us information. While impressive, he won't last longer, and we are not in need of him anymore. You are free to come get him if you can find him. I would be quick though, he doesn't seem to have much time left._

Tony made sure the team didn't read the letter, only see the picture. They could put together Peter is Spider-Man.

The letter had no return address, but Natasha took it and said, "Give me an hour."

Tony paced the lab back and forth. Wanda walked in the lab a half hour after Natasha had taken the letter.

"What? Did Natasha get it?" Tony asked her.

"No, still working. We need to talk though." She said.

Tony stopped pacing and told her they could sit on the couch he had bought for Peter to sleep on when he hadn't sleep in days but refused to go to bed.

Wanda took at seat and turned to face Tony, "I know something. About Peter. Something I am sure he doesn't want the rest of the team knowing."

Tony squinted his eyes at her, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Peter and Spider-Man. They are one in the same." Wanda replied.

"And how did you come to this absurd conclusion?" Tony asked.

"The team. They wanted me to look into his mind, get info on why you two are so close. I didn't want to at all, they convinced me though. That night at dinner when you thought Peter was freaked out and you two left early. His reaction was due to me being in his mind." Wanda said while messing with her hands.

Tony stayed silent for some time, "The team. They…wanted to invade his mind like that?"

"Yes, they thought it was a good way to better understand you. A way to get things to go back to normal again. I didn't tell them anything I saw, they don't know about Spider-Man." Wanda said.

"Clint and Natasha do. They watched as a building fell on him and did nothing. They know, and they won't tell anyone." Tony told her.

"They…watched him get hurt?" Wanda asked.

"Yes. That is why you and the team haven't seen Peter or myself for a while." Tony said, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Peter is hurt, he can't go to a regular hospital. He is going to need a skilled team here in the tower. Just like Steve, you know this Tony. The team is going to want to take him to a hospital, they are going to ask questions. They are going to ask questions when he heals in a week's time instead of months. This secret may be over soon." Wanda said.

"You think I don't know that? I have been trying to contact Bruce since he disappeared. Helen helps out with Peter most of the time, but Bruce knows the most about how Peter works. What helps him and what ends up hurting him more. Bruce knows everything, and Bruce is gone." Tony said.

"You may need to call in Wakanda. Tony that picture could have been taken days ago. Peter could be dying right now. The worst thing that can happen is bring him home to a place where no one can help him. Call T'Challa. He can help, he helped Bucky."

Tony tensed up at the mention of Bucky. She was right though. What good would it do to bring Peter home just to watch him die.

Tony just told Friday to send a message to Wakanda when Natasha walked into the lab.

"I got it. Let's go."

Tony called his suit and he was off into the skies. He was going to get his boy back.


	14. Chapter 14

The address lead Tony to an abandoned building off the shores of the Atlantic in New Jersey. He mentally kicked himself when he realized he was a few miles short of this place during his first trip to New Jersey after the car was found.

The building was falling apart, it had no ceiling and the parking lot was torn up, abandoned trucks littered the field behind the building. Tony could almost hear the ocean with how quiet everything was.

He walked into the building and had Friday scan the building for heat signatures. No one was on the immediate floor but there was a staircase on the far side of the building that lead underground. Tony walked towards it and noticed the walls around him had chemical warning signs everywhere.

Tony walked down the stairs as quietly as his suit would allow. He could hear voices, but they were quiet, and seemed too far away to be anywhere near this stairwell or Tony.

Tony crouched at the bottom of the stairs and peered around the pillar, he saw what looked like a normal basement of a warehouse except for the fact that there were 4 hallways all leading away from the spot Tony was at.

"Tony? Tony come in." Steve said in his ear.

"Steve, I'm in." Tony replied.

"Why couldn't you wait for us, you shouldn't be doing this alone." Steve said back.

"Peter is my responsibility, not yours." Tony angrily whispered.

"Tony…" Steve trailed off.

"I hear a few voices, but they seem really far away, I am taking the south tunnel. When you get down here pick a tunnel and be prepared to fight, who knows what is down here." Tony told Steve.

"Were two minutes out, stay sharp and don't let them get to your head." Steve said.

Tony ignored him and began his path into the south tunnel. It was dingy and smelled like a sewer, but the pipes were dry, he continued walking and considered turning back around when all the sudden the tunnel turned stark white, long white lights ran along the ceilings and white tiles covered the floor to the ceiling.

Tony put out his gauntlet and prepared himself to run into a fight. He turned a corner and noticed a group of people standing along the wall dressed in scrubs and white coats. Tony shot a burst of light along the hallway and the people screamed. When they saw Tony one ran away but Tony shot a repulser at the man's feet, the man stopped and turned around with his hands up.

"Up on the wall, now." Tony told them.

The group of four people lined up against the wall with all their hands up, Tony let his faceplate retract.

"What's the deal here huh? Just a fun chat before getting back to work? How sick are you people? Where is Peter? You better tell me before I blow someone's head off."

"Ah, sir? W-we don't kn-know anything. Were…were just in-interns." One stammered.

"Interns? What is this place, where is my kid?!" Tony screamed.

"We don't know anything! We have never seen a kid here, we do Biochemistry research. Theoretical really, I haven't even seen a true lab yet!" A kid who was no older than 19 answered.

"Biochem…" Tony's eyebrows scrunched together. Maybe he was in the wrong tunnel? But wouldn't they all connect?

"Why is this building underground?" Tony asked.

"The chemicals they use in the labs are apparently not legal so its all hidden, but we are here for a good cause. They told us what we are researching will soon help the lives of millions!" One girl answered.

"And that research is…?" Tony asked.

"Cross-species genetics. Our group here is focused on Spiders, we have been studying for weeks and out boss said a week ago we finally got somewhere. We almost have their entire biology down. We are so close to understanding them more. Once we master this we are moving onto serums that can help advance ordinary people. Boss said he would be really proud of us if we could figure out how Captain America works."

Tony face went blank, spiders…and they took Peter….but what was that about Steve…?

"Boss? Where is your boss?" Tony asked.

"I haven't seen him in a while…. probably out helping people if you ask me! He said he does a ton of charity work."

Tony didn't care to hear any more of this bullshit, "Labs, where are the labs?" If Peter is here, they have him locked up in a lab or something.

"Ummm I don't know. None of us have ever seen them, this is the only area we are allowed access to." The kid on the end said.

"Consider yourselves lucky I won't have any of you turned in, leave this place now and never speak of it again. What is going on here is dangerous, and not ethical. So, leave and never come back. And you better go before I change my mind." Tony spoke and by the end he had his repluser fired up and aimed at them.

The four ran down the hallway and Tony tapped into the comms again.

"Steve, something is going on here and I can't find Peter. I am assuming he is in a lab, find the labs." Tony said.

"Were in the building. Wanda and Vis took one, Clint and Tasha another, and I am in the one next to yours. You think these all lead up to the same place?" Steve asked.

"No idea. Heading back your way, this way is clear." Tony answered.

Clint and Natasha ran down their tunnel, "Lookout for labs, anything with big doors or restricted areas we go into, got it?" Natasha said.

Clint nodded and continued on, when they tunnel turned white they split up to cover more ground.

After searching for 5 minutes they deemed this tunnel clear and headed back.

Steve came back to and they team waited to hear from Wanda and Vision, Tony insisted they run down that tunnel and check it out themselves, but Steve told him they could handle it and to be patient.

Tony said some colorful words back to Steve and pushed him aside to go down the tunnel. Clint, Natasha, and Steve eventually followed him.

Wanda spoke up on the comm line, "Stark stay where you are. I think we've got something, but we are trying to remain unseen. You bursting in wont help.

Tony slowed and remained about ¾ the way through the tunnel. Steve, Clint, and Natasha caught up not much longer.

"Wanda, what is happening?" Steve asked.

"Vis found a separate hallway, one that led to a dead-end with one door. He thinks he can hear voices. You are clear to come closer, I found no one else in this hallway."

The three of them moved up towards the hallway Vision found. When they spotted Wanda crouched around the adjacent corner they stopped, "Do you hear that?" She asked them.

Only Steve's super human hearing could pick up what was being told.

"They are talking, I cant hear exactly what it is but its there." Steve said, he was straining his ears to listen.

All of the sudden Clints body went lack and fell to the floor beside the group, Natasha turned to see if he was okay, only to get hit with some kind of dart and fall to the ground next to Steve.

Steve and Tony jumped up and Wanda's hands were now coated in dark red, her magic could be felt in the room. Vision made himself invisible and stayed back in the corner.

Another dart was shot and Tony watched Steve drop to the ground, "It is coming from the ceiling!" Tony shouted.

Wand released a wall of red towards the ceiling and they heard a man shout out a curse word from the vents above them, Tony shot at the ceiling but no man ever surfaced, the hallway was not eerily quiet, Wanda and Tony were back to back looking for anything.

Wanda was about to yell out when a dart came and knocked here in the arm, she fell to the ground next to Steve.

"What the hell, come out and fight like a real man!" Tony yelled into the hallway. His face plate was down so there was no way he was going down without a fight.

A man in all black started walking down the hallway, it seemed he appeared out of thin air. He was dressed in a black robe that dragged along the ground behind him. When he made eye contact with the iron man suit he smirked.

"I always thought you'd be taller in person." The man said.

"What is going on? What did you do to them?" Tony asked.

"A sedative, made by my interns. I believe you ran into them?" The man smiled.

"What is it that you want?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I believe I told you. What I wanted is no longer needed anymore." The man answered.

 _Peter._

"Where. Is. He." Tony demanded.

"Ah, not so fast. You are close to him though, I am sure if his powers worked still he would be able to hear your voice right now." The man said.

 _If his powers worked?_ "What did you do to him!" Tony yelled.

"Nothing that cant be fixed…I think." The man smirked.

Tony retracted his faceplate and with eyes full of rage he spat at the man, "If you damaged that boy beyond repair I will make your life a living hell…" Tony trailed off and his vision began to swim.

He removed his faceplate to appear more threatening but all it did was open up an opportunity for a man he didn't hear to approach him from behind and inject something straight into his neck.

The last thing Tony registered was the man smiling and talking to someone behind him, "Take em and hang them up, the show is about to begin."


	15. Chapter 15

Tony came to slowly; his mind was fogged with confusion and he recognized the unnatural coolness of metal wrapped around his wrist. His feet thankfully were still on the floor, so he wasn't completely hanging. And for some reason they only locked up one of everyone hands.

Tony shook his head and looked around.

"Tony? You up?" He heard Steve from next to him. He saw Steve was hung the same way he was. In fact, the whole team was hung up all the same in a semi-circle. There was a black screen at the mouth of the arc. It looked more like a box with a screen in front of it, but Tony couldn't see very well in the dark.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." Tony sighed.

"Its ok, I know you are mad. But we are here, Peter is here. I heard him talking while you were out. He is here Tony." Steve said.

Tony had a spark of joy in his heart, but it quickly faded with the harsh realization of their current situation.

"We have to get out of these chains." Tony said.

"I have tried, everyone has." Steve answered.

Tony then noticed that everyone was awake but suspiciously quiet. The lack of a plan and Peter has made the room fill with solemn.

"So, what is going on. Did anyone come and spill their bs vilian plan yet?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded a no, Tony dropped his head to his chest and remained silent. He had no more words to share.

An hour or so goes by when the door across the room opens. The men in black appear in the door frame. Tony narrows his eyes at the two of them.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Do. Nice of you to join us finally. Whats going on huh? Whats your shitty plan. Going to destroy the Avengers huh? That seems to be a common theme when we are all strung up like puppets." Tony said.

The men walked closer, one stepped forward to the group.

"We were going to hand over your "intern" when you came up on our radar. But then we had this fantastic idea. See, the plan was to seek revenge for all of you killing off our families in your so called "heroic world saving actions" but the kid wouldn't budge. A few days ago, he let something slip that shocked us all. We then decided the best way to get back at you all is to let you suffer the way we did. By watching a loved one die."

The screen across from them rose and the team then saw a cell, a 4-sided glass cell. Gasps ran across the room. Peter sat in the middle on the ground. His hair was a mess, and his clothing was covered in blood. Hastily put bandages were wrapped around his limbs and you could see where the blood was pouring through.

Tony started shouting, "Peter! Peter, look at me bud! Peter!"

"Don't bother. He can't hear or see you." The man said.

Tony let out a choked off, "Peter." And continued to stare at the boy.

Peter was looking at his hand and sitting crisscross on the floor, the cell appeared to have no bed in it, Tony hoped his boy hadn't been sleeping on the rock-solid ground for as long as he has been here.

"He has been silent most of the day and last night. His screams were getting annoying, so we had to compromise and find a way to keep him silent. I hope you all learn from this, this is what we suffered through. It changes you. Enjoy." The men backed out of the room and the lights in Peters cell flicked on.

Peter flinched but kept his head down.

"Steve, think of something. I ca-can't watch him, I-we have t-to get out of here." Tony's breaths were coming quicker and the panic in his chest was growing the longer he stared at Peter, trapped in that box.

"Tony, Tony listen to me. We will get out of here and we will get him." Steve said.

The door to Peters cell opened and a figure dressed in white and with a mask on approached the boy. Peter continued to look down and the figure gripped his chin and jerked his head up, Tony notices there were tears running down Peters face. His heart ached.

The figure spoke, "Stand." Peter stood on shaky legs.

He looked so tiny, they obviously had not been feeding him enough for a superkid. His limbs looked heavy, as if they were just hanging off his body. Peters face was pale and there were purple bags under his eyes.

"Can you do it?" The figure asked.

Peter nodded and walked, more like limped, to the wall. He stuck his hands to the wall and took a deep breath. He began to climb the wall but stopped halfway.

"Keep going."

Peter set his head on the wall, "I cant, sir."

"What?" Tony asked.

"They did this earlier. Made him climb and stay on the ceiling. He cant…I don't know if it is because he is hurt and not healing or if he is losing his powers, Peter cant stay on the ceiling anymore. He falls every time." Steve said.

Tony's eyes widened and he stared into the box. "So, everyone knows now?" Tony asked.

Steve silently nodded and turned away from Tony.

Tony turned back to the box the second the figure took out what looked like a stick and slammed it into Peters back.

"Peter!" Tony yelled.

Peter clenched his teeth but showed no other reaction. He began to climb more and made it to the ceiling.

Peter maneuvered himself so he was upside looking at the figure, blood dripped onto the ground below him.

"How long?" the figure asked.

"It hurts, not much longer." Peter said, now avoiding eye contact with the figure.

The figured snarled, "Stay up there for an hour or you are in the basement tonight."

Peter tensed and clenched his teeth again, "Yes sir."

The team watched as Peter struggled to hold on.

"He hasn't eaten, he cant do anything without energy. Don't they know that?" Tony asked.

The team stayed silent.

About 20 minutes later Peter began to cry, not loudly. Just silent tears falling down his face.

10 minutes later Peter released his left hand.

The white figure strode over to him and in one quick motion, hit Peter so he fell off the ceiling and landed into a heap on the ground. Peter cried out when the man continued to beat him.

Tony felt hot tears fall down his cheeks.

A voice rang out in the room, "My family was told to hold onto a pipe that was suspended over a 30ft ledge. They were told to hold on for an hour. My 5-year-old and 7-year-old lasted 23 ½ minutes and they fell to their death. My wife watched her children die."

The intercom clicked off. The team looked towards Peter.

He was mumbling something into his sleeves, the white figure about him gave him one last kick in the ribs before exiting the room.

"Steve what is he saying? Can you hear?" Tony asked.

"He is calling out for someone, I can't tell who. The word is short though."

Peter then looked up and let out a big sob, "I want my Dad!"

 _His dad? His Dad has been gone for years…?_ Tony thought.

He saw his whole team flinch though when Peter said that.

Tony turned to Peter and stared at the boy.

Watching him cry out for someone not even here made Tony's stomach turn. He looked to his team.

"We are getting out of here." Tony said. He looked around the room and noticed containers and boxes lined the space behind them.

"Wanda, can you use your powers?" Tony asked.

"For a little while, the metal dampens them." She answered.

"Grab a box, throw it at me. I see an old radio in there. Can you get it in my hand?"

Wanda nodded, and the box slowly made its way to Tony, the radio levitated out of the box into Tony's hand.

"I am going to try to get a hold of Friday. She can be reached on a radio station when Peter and I were messing around in the lab, we added her. Peter was jacked up on coffee I didn't realize he had been drinking all night." Tony smiled at the memory.

Tony used his free hand and ripped his shirt open, the Arc Reactor shined in the dark room. Tony pulled it from his chest.

"Tony? What are you doing?" Steve asked concerned and slightly panicked.

"A radio needs power Steve, I know. Shocking." Tony mumbled and the team saw 3 wires come out of his chest.

"Stark, don't you dare disconnect those wires, I saw you the last time you did this. You almost died." Natasha said from across the circle.

"It should only take one, this is for Peter so I don't care." Tony said.

He detached one of the wires and shocked the live wire falling out of the radio. The radio flickers on and off.

"Channel 112…come on…" Tony trailed off while searching for the station. His skin took a pale shade and his lips were losing their color as well. Tony didn't care, this was their one shot.

The radio was set to 112 and Tony hit the volume button.

"Friday... come on, I pressed volume 5 times answer."

A voice came out of the radio, "Signal 10, boss and mini boss channel."

"Yes!" Tony cheered.

Tony hit a sequence of buttons on the radio and Fridays voice rang out, "Suit selection. Location?" She asked.

Tony took a deep breath, it was getting hard to breath.

"Tony, take a break. Come on man, breath. You are turning blue." Clint said.

"W-we get one…one sho-shot." Tony panted.

Tony's shaking fingers pressed out another sequence of buttons and Friday spoke out, "Suit enroute. Please wait."

Tony ripped out the cord and shoved his reactor back into his body. He took a gasping breath and turned to his team.

"It's coming…it's coming…I need t-to sleep, I think I am going to sleep…" Tony slurred.

"Tony! Tony wake up, come on stay up. Don't fall asleep." Natasha yelled.

Tony turned towards the box Peter was in. Peter was laying on the ground facing the wall, there was red on the ground around him and tear tracks running down his face. Peter was facing the team. He was gazing right at Tony, and although Tony knew Peter couldn't see him Tony imagined Peter smiling at him as he succumbed to the blackness.


	16. Chapter 16

When Tony came to, he noticed loud noises all around him. He could hear Steve and Natasha yelling at each other or at something. Tony turned his head in the direction of the voices, but a hand stopped him.

"No, do not turn yet." Vision spoke.

Tony squinted his eyes up at him and felt Vision's hands cupping his face.

"What is going on? Did the suit come?" Tony asked.

They obviously got out because no one was in chains and the room was now flooded with light.

"Yes, it shattered the glass box and formed around Peter. Natasha and Steven are trying to remove it from the boy." Vision said.

Tony's heart jumped and he struggled to move up into a sitting position.

"Sir, you are hurt. Sit. You must sit." Vision tried to protest but Tony ignored him and sat up into a sitting position.

"The button, there is a catch that releases the suit, Peter is in it? Is he okay?" Tony rambled and tried to crawl towards the trio.

His chest ached, and his muscles protested every movement, but he had to get to Peter.

The suit was laying on the ground, Steve and Natasha were kneeled down beside it. Tony couldn't hear any noise coming from the suit and the lights that take over the suits eyes were dim.

"There is a release button under the left armpit, it opens the suit!" Tony yelled from the floor.

He watched Steve reach and feel around that portion of the suit until Tony heard an audible click and the suit dissolved, as nanotech does.

Peter was now on the floor, and what looked like a deep sleep. Tony made it over to him and stared at his face.

"Pete? Can you wake up, can you hear me?" Tony asked.

Peter huffed a breath out and moved his body towards Tony, as if he was chasing a voice.

Tony huddled the boy in his arms and held him as he continued to sleep, "Peter, wake up bud. Please, wake up." Tony whispered into his hair.

"Tony, he is probably in an exhausted sleep. We need to get back to the Tower and get him medical help." Natasha said.

"That iron was dampening my powers, I can feel the Quinjet now. It hasn't moved since we got here." Wanda said.

"Okay, lets get out of here." Steve said and reached for Peter.

Tony shrunk back away from Steve.

"Tony. You can't carry him, I would be surprised if you can walk in your state. Let me take him." Steve said.

Tony eyed him for a few second longer than needed but ending up holding Peter an inch further from his body.

Steve took that as an invitation to take Peter into his arms.

Vision and Clint supported Tony on both sides once he got up and started walking.

"Is there anyone…" Tony trailed off.

The building was destroyed, the tunnels around them looked to have collapsed in and only one was left leading to the stairs.

"We don't know what happened. The suit came through the doors and smashed into the glass and formed around Peter instantly." Clint explained as they walked.

Tony thought for a while, "It wasn't me, before anyone asks. I asked for one suit. Whatever happened here was not me or anyone of us."

Once boarded on the Quinjet, Tony passed out asleep in the seats. Steve laid Peter down on the opposite end of the aircraft and went to the front.

"Get us home Clint." He said.

About 20 minutes in Peter began to stir.

Natasha rose from her seat and walked over to the boy, "Peter? You awake?" She gently lay her hand on his shoulder.

In an instant Peter brought his legs up and kicked Natasha square in the chest, she flew to the ground and Peter shot up to the ceiling of the aircraft. His eyes were blown with panic and sweat was visibly dripping down his face.

Natasha groaned and got up on her feet.

"Peter. It is me, Natasha. You are safe. You are in the Quinjet. We are going home, back to New York. Bad people took you and we got you back. You are safe. Do you understand?" Natasha spoke calmly and kept her distance.

Peter whipped his head back and forth, he was scanning the room, looking for somebody. When he couldn't find that person Natasha saw his chest rise rapidly up and down.

"Whe-re, where is m-my dad? I-I want my d-dad." Peter gasped out.

"Asleep in the back, I can take you to him. You have to calm down. You are injured." Natasha spoke again.

Steve, Wanda, and Vision were watching from the doorway to the cockpit.

Peter stared at her before slowly sliding down the wall and onto the ground.

"It hurts." Peter said quietly.

"What hurts?" Steve asked.

Peter hung his head, "Walking…"

Steve glanced at the team, "That's alright. I can carry you, if you would let me."

Peter looked up at Steve and the team saw his eyes had darken to a shade of red that only showed when someone was holding back tears. Peter shook his head slightly up and down.

Steve walked over and leaned down. He placed one arm under the boy's knees and the other more towards his neck, mindful of the injuries to his back.

Peter allowed Steve to carry him to Tony, Steve placed the horizontally next to Tony. Peter rolled and clung to the older man. Tony let out a sigh in his sleep and instinctively one of his arms wrapped around Peter.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Steve asked.

Peter nodded.

"And you found out." Steve said.

Peter tucked his head into Tony's chest and stayed silent for a while.

Steve went to leave when he heard Peter speak up.

"I always wondered. I never got excited when my father walked into the room, in fact I remember being scared of him. He always held me a little too hard or would never play with me, sometimes I caught him looking at me with disgust. When they died I still felt I didn't belong, I felt so out of place...now I know why…my Aunt and Uncle were from his side. I am not even related to the woman who took me in for most of my life, and she knew I wasn't her nephew. But she still took me. Is it bad that I am mad at her?" Peter asked quietly.

"Why would you be mad about someone taking you in even when you weren't technically theirs?" Steve asked.

"Because she knew who my real father was and kept it from me and my unc-Ben. She kept me away from my dad. I missed out on everything because of her. I missed out on what it was like to have a father who maybe would have loved me." Peter said.

Steve stayed silent and watched until Peter fell asleep against Tony's chest.

When he walked back to join the team no one commented on his slightly red eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

The suit is coded to Tony's DNA.

Tony paced back and forth along the windows in Peters room. The suit is coded to Tony's DNA, but it went to Peter. How? Why? Tony did not remember coding Peter into the system, it wouldn't shock him if he did at some point when he was drunk or going on 72+ hours of no sleep. But Tony didn't remember, and when it comes to Peter he remembers everything. He remembers that he doesn't like sleeping in complete darkness, and that Peter hates planes because it's what killed his parents, and no matter how many times he insists its good Tony knows Peter doesn't like his cooking.

Tony glanced at the boy sleeping on the bed, he had woken on the plane with Peter practically laying on top of him. Tony slept off his exhaustion on the plane and Steve took a still sleeping Peter from Tony's arms when they arrived. The doctors in the Med-bay at the tower patched Peter up and he had now been sleeping for a little over 8 hours. Tony had yet to leave his side. The doctors said his back would heal up and have minimal scaring, they had no opinion on Peters mental state. Tony was basically told anything is possible after what Peter had gone through.

Steve and the team had stopped by and tried multiple times to get him to leave and shower. Apparently, they had been in that building for a little over 3 days, so Tony must have a glorious smell coming off of him.

It was 2 hours ago that the thought hit Tony, the suit is coded to Tony's DNA.

Tony sat down in the plastic chair next to Peters bed, he placed his hand into Peters and Peter unconsciously gripped Tony's hand in his sleep. Tony smiled and heard footsteps enter the room, high heels to be precise.

"Pep." Tony said and went to stand up and greet her, Pepper but her hand up and signaled Tony to stay seated.

"Hey Tones, how is Peter?" She asked and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Sleeping, but okay. Pep, I can't remember the last time I felt that scared, he was just…gone. And when I did see him it wasn't _Peter._ " Tony said while looking at the boy's face.

Pepper sighed, "I am glad he is okay now, look Tony…I just talked to Steve…"

"Don't start. I am not leaving." Tony glared at her until he caught the look in her eye. He was sick of people trying to separate him from Peter.

"I know. I actually am here to tell you that I am leaving." Pepper said.

"Pep? What…" Tony said shocked while staring at her.

"Steve told me some news and I have come to the decision that I-you need some time away. You have a lot on your hands, as do I with the company and all. I think we need a break, someone right now needs you more than I do." Pepper said.

Tony stayed silent for a while, then he quietly spoke, "You can't leave me Pep…I don't know what Steve told you, but I promise you are the one I need right now, I don't know what you or Steve is talking about. I need you Pep."

A brief episode of shock crossed Pepper's face and she sighed, "Tony you and I both know who that someone is. This is big for you, and for him. Take some time with him. I will be okay, you will be okay, and we will be okay. In the future if we decided to give this a try again, I will be there. Always. I will always love you, I will never stop."

Tony sucked in a breath, "You are leaving."

Pepper nodded and looked over to Peter, he was still sound asleep. Pepper took her hand and pushed the hair off of Peters forehead, Peter smiled in his sleep and nudged his head into her hand.

Pepper smiled softly, "He does the same thing, how did I not notice this sooner?"

"What?" Tony asked.

Pepper looked over to Tony with a confused look in her eyes now. "He just-you and him? Never mind."

She walked over and dropped a kiss on his forehead, Tony looked up at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Bye Tony, take care of him. Love you." She said and gathered her purse and walked out of the door, and out of Tony's life.

Pepper had been gone for about 20 minutes when Peter began to stir and wake up. Tony focused all of his attention on the boy. Peter let out a sigh and opened his eyes, he turned his head and looked at Tony.

"Hey Bud." Tony said and brushed his hair back, he felt Peter lean into his touch.

"Hi." Peter said but it turned into a cough. Tony grabbed a cup of water from the table and helped Peter take a sip.

Peter looked over to Tony once he set the cup down.

"Hi." Peter smiled.

"Hi Peter." Tony smiled back at him.

"You okay?" Peter asked, "You look like you are about to cry."

Tony sighed, "Ah, Pep. She ah…we are…done."

Peter looked at Tony with shock written on his face, "What? Why?"

"She said I have something and someone who needs me more than her right now. I don't know what exactly she is going on about, but she has yet to be wrong about stuff like that, so yeah. Guess I have to figure that all out."

Peter looked down and twirled the cup between his hands.

Peter finally looked up at Tony after a minute or two of silence, "Are you, ah okay?"

"Am I okay? Of course, I am okay, I am Iron Man." Tony smiled at the boy, "I should be the one asking if you okay?"

"Of course, I am okay, I am Spider-Man." Peter smirked at Tony.

"Smartass." Tony said, "You up for some company?" Tony asked.

"The team?" Peter asked.

Tony nodded and told Friday to call the team down he then went to get up and open the door, Peter reached out a hand and gripped Tony's forearm.

"Wait, we need to talk." Peter said to Tony.

Tony turned his head towards Peter, "Alright, what's up?"

Peter took a deep breath, "I know something, and I am pretty sure you don't know anything about it."

Tony peered at Peter, "Is it the suit?"

Peter looked taken back, "Ah no? What, is something wrong with my suit?"

"No, l called my suit to me in that warehouse and it went straight to you." Tony said.

"Oh, was it not supposed to do that?" Peter asked curiously.

"No, it is coded to my DNA, Nanotech and all ya know? But, it went to you. I know I let you in the lab alone now whenever you want. So, I have to ask…. Did you do something?" Tony asked.

Peter shook his head, "No, I don't know how to unlock the suits from their containers along that back wall, I haven't ever touched one of your suits."

Tony hummed, "Maybe Friday had something to do with it, I'll run her code when we get you out of this place."

Peter stayed silent.

"Pete? You love lab days, I mean I guess we can do something else if you'd like. I heard there is a new science mu-"

"Tony." Peter said.

Tony noticed the weird look that crossed Peters face when he said his name.

"Yeah?" Tony prompted the boy.

"Uh do you remember a woman names Mary Fitzpatrick?"

Tony stilled.

Peter continued, "She was a smart scientist, I guess smart enough to catch your attention. You met her at one of your galas. I guess you two went further than casual drinks."

"Uh kid? Any reason you are bringing my old past up, learn about her in school or something?" Tony questioned. He didn't need this innocent boy knowing what he did during his nights in the early days.

Peter tried to gulp down the lump in his throat.

Peters Spidey senses picked up voices from down the hall approaching the room they were in, if he was right they were maybe 10 ft away.

Peter got a panicked look in his eyes and looked to Tony and blurted it out, "I was the result of that night."

Tony's face went as white as a sheet and he stumbled back into the cabinets. He stared at Peter, Peter could see the cogs turning in his brain. Peter shrunk back into the bed and heard the voices getting louder.

The door automatically opened and in walked the rest of the team, "Peter!" Steve yelled out with a smile on his face.

Tony turned to the team and back to Peter. The team noticed the silence in the room and before anyone could say anything, Tony shoved Steve out of the doorway and left the room. The team watched him go and when they turned back to face Peter they noticed the silent tears running down his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Before Pepper and Tony talked…

"Hey Pepper, can we talk?" Steve asked.

Pepper was walking down the hall towards the room Tony and Peter were in. She turned to him and cocked an eyebrow, "Sure Steve, what is up?"

Steve gestured her to sit on the bench with him, she did so and looked over to him.

"It is about Tony and Peter. I don't know if you know this because news is just getting around but I feel you deserve to know…"

Pepper bit her lip and began to look nervous, "Did Tony do something…"

"Ah, no. Do you remember Mary Fitzpatrick?" Steve asked.

Pepper remembered her from years ago, she showed her the way out after a night with Tony. Tony had locked himself in his lab for three days after she left.

"Yes."

"Mary is Peters Mother, and the team has found out that Tony is…well, Peters father. Richard was never Peters Father."

Pepper let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand, she took a shaky breath and looked to Steve.

"Ah, thank you. For telling me. But, why do I have to know?" Pepper asked.

"Whatever they did to Peter over there, that we didn't see, messed him up pretty badly. He was… calling Tony Dad while we were there. Peter just found out about all of this before he was taken. I don't know…I just think they need someone to tell them to sit down and talk about it. Peter needs him, I think Tony needs Peter too. They just won't admit it to each other. They won't listen to me or the team, our bonds are kind of strained. I think Tony will listen to you, and Peter loves you." Steve trailed off.

"I understand, thank you Steve. I am going in to see them now, I will see you around?" She asked.

Steve nodded, "Of course, take care Pepper."

Steve got up and walked down the hallway. Pepper straightened her jacket and took a big breath, she knew what she had to do. It is the only option to get Tony to face this head on. And Pepper was willing to do this for the boy in that room that has captured both of their hearts.

Tony had run to his lab and shut the door.

"… _someone right now needs you more than I do…_ " Pepper had said.

Tony walked over to his alcohol cabinet and stared at the bottles of amber liquid, he knew he shouldn't drink. He promised Pepper and Peter he would stop.

 _God even thinking about him hurts._ Tony thought.

He reached in for a bottle and walked over to the couch set up in the lab.

"Friday, run a paternity test for me and Peter and lock down the lab." He said.

"Right away Boss." The glass wall turned black and Tony heard the lock on the door click shut.

Tony sunk back into the couch and closed his eyes.

 _The brown curly hair, his chocolate eyes, he is the same height as me, he is as smart if not smarter than me. But he can't be, Mary would have told me. She wouldn't have done this to me. Why didn't she tell me?_

Tony scrubbed a hand down his face and took a swig from the bottle.

"I don't have a son." He said out loud, "I. Don't. Have. A. Son." He repeated.

"Test completed, Peter Parker's DNA matches up perfectly with yours, he is your son." Friday spoke up.

Tony rested his head along on the back of the couch and felt a couple tears fall from the corners of his eyes.

Tony stayed there for about an hour when he heard someone knock on the door, he looked down and noticed the bottle in his hand was empty and at some point, he had gotten up and started another one.

Tony rose from his spot and walked towards the door. He noticed the outline of Rhodeys body in the doorway.

The door opened before Tony could tell Friday no.

Rhodey locked his eyes with Tony and spoke sternly, "We need to talk."

Tony vaguely waved the hand with the bottle in the direction of the couch he was previously on.

Rhodey keyed in on the bottle in Tony's hand and the empty one on the floor next to the couch. He took a seat and picked up the bottle and set it on the coffee table.

"So, he's really yours?" He asked.

Tony let his body fall into one of the chairs across from the couch and mutely nodded.

"I don't want this." Tony slurred and looked at Rhodey.

"What?" he asked.

"To be a father, to be the one he looks up to. I can't fuck up someone so perfect. He deserves so much more. I am nothing for him." Tony said looking at the floor.

"Tones. You can't run away from being something you already are. You love this kid, he loves you. You have been babying him and looking out for him since the day you met him in Queens. This would be different if you had never met Peter and he just now is walking into your life. But that isn't the case. This doesn't change anything, you already were a father to him. It's now just official." Rhodey said.

"You don't get it." Tony said.

"Then _spell_ it out for me." Rhodey glared at Tony.

Tony shook his head back and forth, "I can't screw it up now. Before, if I messed up or said the wrong thing to him I had the safety of knowing I am not his father, I don't have to feel guilty or confused or mad. Like when he gets a good grade I don't need to give him a pat on the back and when he picks fights in school I don't feel the need to punish him or talk to him about it because he isn-wasn't my kid. I could never screw the whole parenting thing up if there was no kid. That is why I never wanted kids." Tony said.

"You are lying." Rhodey said.

Tony rolled his head towards the other man and looked at him.

"You call me when you think you said the wrong thing to him, you ask for advice on what to tell him next time. You feel proud when he gets good grades, you smile at him like he carried the sun in the room when he says he passed a test. You stay up late with him and do homework he can't figure out. You tell him to go to bed on time, and to eat dinner. Hell, you make him dinner. You yell at him when he picks fights and you straighten him out when he does dumb shit in battles. You have had this parenting thing down without even realizing it. Don't sit there and tell yourself you aren't ready for this. You have already been doing it. I don't know any other way to put it." Rhodey said.

Tony took a deep breath and stared at his hands. Rhodey recognized the stutter in that breath.

"You aren't him Tony."

Tony snapped his head up. His eyes had turned red and stung with unshed tears.

Rhodey got up from the couch and walked over to Tony, he crouched down and placed both hands on Tony's knees and made Tony look him in the eyes.

"You. Aren't. Him. And you will never be, so stop thinking it and go talk to your son."

With that Rhodey got up and left the lab.

Tony stood up from his chair and threw the bottle in his hand as hard as he could, it smashed into the far wall and shattered completely. The amber liquid was now puddled on the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony asked Friday if Peter was still up, apparently his talk with Rhodey and his 'activities' in the lab took up a few hours. Friday said he was drifting off to sleep but technically was awake. Tony gulped down the rest of the water bottle he was carrying and walked down the hallway towards the Med Bay. He peered through the visitor's window and saw Peter curled up on his side, facing away from the viewing window. The lights were low, but Tony could tell the boy was just about to fall asleep.

Tony carefully opened the door but knew Peters ears would pick up the sound, he saw Peter shift and then he spoke, "Steve you can go, I am fine. I just want to sleep."

Tony froze, _Steve has been coming and going?_ He thought.

He almost backed out and left, but something in his gut told Tony to stay, to be in this room and to not run away.

He continued walking in and approached the bed, Peter grunted and began to turn, "I am serious just please leave me alone…" as Peter turned he locked eyes with Tony and his mouth clicked shut.

"Hi." Tony said quietly.

Peter continued to stare at him.

"Can I sit?" Tony asked.

"Uh, ye-yeah." Peter said.

Tony sat down in the plastic chair he practically lived in the past few days. He sighed deeply and turned towards Peter.

"I was falling in love with your mother. That night wasn't the first night we met, I actually took her out for dinner. We discussed her Biotech and shared almost an entire bottle of wine. I couldn't remember the last time I shared so much time and conversation with someone at that point in my life. She was brilliant, brilliant and beautiful. When we left the restaurant that night I asked if she wanted to go out sometime, no business the next time. She turned me down. Said she had a life back where she came from, New York, had a boyfriend and a career there. We were in Malibu and I kissed her on the cheek and she left. I didn't see her for months. Until that Gala. She was there with her company and when I ran into her I was awestruck just as I was the first night. I talked to her for hours, missed my speech too. She told me things were rough back home and she was out in California again to clear her mind and this business trip was her way out. We…I took her home with me that night. We shared a few bottles of wine and I imagine your brain can put together the rest of that night. I woke up the next morning to a cold bed and a note that said, "Don't contact me. What we did was wrong. I regret it." Pepper said she got up early and had left before the sun rose. I hid in my lab for almost three days after that." Tony scratched his head and then crossed his arms and looked at Peter.

Peter had propped himself up on the bed and was intently listening to Tony.

"I never contacted her, just as she had asked. But I kept tabs, secretly funded her projects and research. When I read she and Richard got married 4 months after the Gala and were having a baby I was envious. I drank myself to a 2-day hangover that night. She was happy, and I was miserable. I hated myself for it because I knew it would never work."

Peter curled his arm under his head and laid down on the bed facing Tony. Tony reached out and stroked his hand along Peters hair.

"Then you were born. A family member of Richards posted a picture of you on a social media account. You were beautiful. All chubby limbs and rosy cheeks, the heathiest baby I had ever seen. In the picture Mary was holding you and she looked so happy. Richard was in the picture too, he seemed happy but had this cold look in his eyes. For a second I thought he looked the complete opposite of a new father. He almost looked annoyed. For a split second, one split second I did the math in my head. Then I froze to death and shut the computer down and never looked back. Because I wasn't what Mary wanted, so there was no way in hell that baby was mine. I stopped keeping tabs on her, I let her live her life with her new family."

Tony brushed the hair off of Peters forehead and continued talking.

"Then she died."

Peter sucked in a breath.

"You were sent to Queens, her and Richard were buried and that was the last of it. Her biomedical wing was shut down for good and life went on as if nothing happened. You went to school and lived with your Aunt and Uncle. I truly never thought of her again until Spider-Man popped up on my radar."

Peter reached his hand out and Tony met him halfway with his own hand.

"I knew you were her son, and you were so smart, in and out of school. Then I found out you were Spider-Man. I figured I owed it to her, for some stupid reason. So, I looked out for you. But then it became more, it became easier to have you over and have you in the lab. I stopped doing it for Mary, I built a bond with you and let my past go for good. And well… you know the rest obviously."

Peter stared at Tony and stayed quiet for a while.

"I'm sorry." He eventually said.

Tony cocked his head to the side, "What on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"She robbed you, of me. You deserved to know, just as much as I deserved to know. We were robbed." Peter said.

Tony let out a little laugh, "I guess you are right kid."

Peter took a deep breath, "I will understand completely…if you want to stop seeing me…I get it. It is probably really awkward for you. I don't know if you'd even want me if you knew about me earlier."

"I am going to stop you right there, you aren't going anywhere, and I am not either. Rhodey kind of opened my eyes. Also, if I would have known about you I will be completely honest…I don't know if I would or could work up to the courage to take you. I don't think I am the best father-material for you, or anyone for that matter." Tony sighed.

"So, what do we do?" Peter asked.

"Apparently Rhodey thinks we have been father and son for longer than we both realized, so maybe nothing will change?" Tony said with a forced smile.

"Yeah right. The entire team knows already." Peter said.

"What?" Tony asked shocked.

"When you were kind of passed out back there, I kind of called out for you but I am pretty sure I said Dad. Also, on the plane I woke up in a panic and started asking for my Dad. They probably thought I was delusional." Peter said.

Tony smiled at that, "The best are bud."

Peter laughed a little and it turned into a yawn. Tony grabbed the extra blanket off the table next to him and draped it over Peters body.

"Get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning. I think we are also breaking you out of this place tomorrow." Tony said.

Peter grinned a little with his eyes closed and slurred out, "Can we watch movies?"

Tony laughed, "Star Wars for sure, Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight." Peter slurred out and was asleep in seconds.

Tony tucked the blanket around him and clicked the light off on his way out. He was met with Rhodey and Steve leaning against the opposite wall.

"Told you he was already a Dad." Rhodey said.

"You called it." Steve answered and silently handed over a 10-dollar bill.

"Wait what?" Tony asked.

But the two had already began to walk down the hallway. Leaving a confused Tony alone. Tony shock his head and turned to the window. He watched Peter sleep for a few minutes before heading to his floor to shower and finally sleep.


	20. Authors Note: New Story!

Hello everyone. I have expanded my platform and have begun to write independently! I would love your support and time if you would go check out my original work. You all have been here for me since the beginning and this is a huge step towards one of my ultimate goals in life. Thank you all for being the wonderful people that you are and i hope you all enjoy my work. The link does not seem to work but you can just copy and paste whats below after , or the story is titles The One Left Behind and can be found on FictionPress :) thanks again guys!

s/3340510/1/The-One-Left-Behind

s/3340510/1/The-One-Left-Behind


End file.
